


Descant

by Mohito



Series: Before and After. [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: A new work in the series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is something that I'm not sure anyone will like but I wanted to try something different, I love angst with a sprinkling of mush and that's what this is, I guess you could call it angsty mush?! 
> 
> I know my works are long and complicated and if you've read up until this point thank you, but I understand if these aren't everyone's cup of tea (or shot of whiskey). The prologue (the first chapter) is from Duet, no you're not having an acid flashback, I just wanted to start where the last one ended. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Descant- A musical accompaniment added above a basic melody.

Luke walked down the long hall with his hands in his coat pockets, he saw Carl drinking a cup of coffee talking to James who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. James saw him and straightened up nodding his chin out.

“Hey.” He said walking up to them.

“Hey.” Carl said lowering his coffee mug.

James did not look happy, his eyes were dark and Carl didn’t look all that happy either.

“You sure about this?” James asked.

“Ya.” He said.

“You can leave now. “Carl said. “Fuckin’ forget it.’

He shook his head.

Carl huffed shoving his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. James dropped his arms and took them walking toward the black door beside Carl. Luke stepped up behind him and James put the key in and turned it, he opened the door and Luke took a long breath.

Luke walked through the door past James.

“We’ll be right out here.” James said.

He nodded.

He shifted his eyes and saw her, he heard the door close and didn’t move. She was sitting at a metal table in an orange jump suit with a long sleeve white shirt under it, her bleach blonde hair was straggly and she had large bags under her wrinkled eyes.

“Finally!” She shot out bolting out of the chair.

Luke heard her voice and his gut clenched as memories rushed at him. 

“I told them you’d come and get me out of here.” She said.

Luke blinked and his head cleared.

“You did huh?” He said.

She glared at him. “I told ‘em you told me.”

“Uh huh.” He said. “I didn’t tell you shit.”

She waved her arms out wildly and Luke saw her eyes, she was stoned out of her mind.

“Oh fuck you.” She hissed and waved an arm down and sputtered. “Little shit.”

Luke shook his head and hissed out his breath.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She said with venom. “We needed the money.”

“OH!” He said. “You needed the money.”

“We were going to rehab you little snot!”

“UH huh.” He said nodding. “You needed a million dollars for rehab?!"

She bared her teeth. “If YOU had just given up a pile of cash to us that you sit on, I wouldn’t be here.”

“No bitch!” He said and her eyes went wide. “If you weren’t a self-absorbed junkie who doesn’t know that you don’t hurt fucking kids for any reason then you wouldn’t be here.”

“I didn’t hurt her you idiot!” She said.

“You didn’t hurt her?” He seethed. “YOU TOOK HER!”

‘So?” She said crossing her arms with a shrug.

“You KIDNAPPED HER!” He hissed out.

She scoffed and shook her head.

“You BEAT Milo.” He said.

“He BIT me.” She snapped out. “I have a scar!”

She whipped her hands out and lifted the white shirt up her arm and he saw small teeth mark scars on her arm.

“Nice.” He said with a hard smile.

“Nice?” She said. “Little bitch almost broke my nose.”

His fists clenched at his sides.

“Almost isn’t good enough.” He said and stepped up to her.

“What are you gonna do?” She said. “Hit me?”

“Nah.” He said. “My father, my real father, taught me never to hit woman, even scumbag whores.”

“I did what I had to.” She said.

He nodded with a smirk. “For drug money.” He said.

“I have a problem.” She said and saw big fat tears well up in her eyes. “I want help!”

“That’s good!” He said “The judge likes that sort of thing.”

She blinked and hissed.

“Maybe he’ll take a month off your sentence.” He said.

“You were always a smart mouth.” She said.

“Ya.” He said with a smirking smile.

“You can tell them!” She said in a rush. “Tell ‘em you told me to do it.”

“No.” He said in a calm dead voice. “I’m not 10 anymore, I’m not covering for your messed up shit.”

“I’m your MOTHER!” She yelled.

Luke blinked and everything stopped.

“What did you say?” He said.

“You care more about that piece of shit kid.” She hissed.

“Say that again.” He said in a deadly tone.

“The piece of shit who bit me!” She screeched. “He’s not your family!”

“He’s my family.” He said in a low voice.

“I am!” She said. “I’m your mother!”

He stepped back as his brain rushed and every part of him zeroed in on her. His heart raced and everything clicked into place.

“You did this.” He said.

“I did what?” She hissed leaning over and waving her hands back. “He was right! You weren’t worth it!”

“Oh my God!” He said shaking his head and putting his hands up.

“Fucking faggot!” She seethed. “Little dirty fag whore!”

He smiled.

“What are you smiling at you little freak!” She hissed as he turned away, he banged on the door and heard her rushing feet.

The door opened and Carl was there.

“Back the fuck up.” Carl said waving his hand to her.

She screeched and Carl caught her as she lunged for the door.

He walked out into the hallway and put his hand on the wall taking long slow breaths.

“Crazy bitch!” Carl hissed.

He looked into the room dropping his hand as James stormed in the room and twisted her arm behind her back in a lightning fast move.

“Calm down.” James said.

“OK.” She said as she stood frozen. “I’m calm.”

James led her to the chair as Carl pulled out his cuffs.

“No, no, NOOO.” She screamed kicking her feet under the table. Carl cuffed her and they walked quickly to the door with her screaming her head off.

James slammed the door.

They stood together in the little hallway, James shook his head hard.

“I told you not to come!” James said and he heard fear in anger in his voice and he knew it was for him. “You shouldn’t have to hear that shit again!”

“I’m alright.” He said.

“She’s a piece of dog shit!” Carl said.

James pushed a hand over his mouth and Luke saw the worry in his eyes. He lifted a hand to his big arm.

“Trust me.” He said and smiled. “I’m OK.”

James shook his head and patted his arm.

“I gotta get back.” Carl said sticking his thumb out.

“Ya man.” He said. “Thanks.”

“Ain’t nothin’ but a thang.” Carl said with a sharp smile and he smiled at him.

“You taking her back?” He asked.

“Nah man.” Carl said. “I got a rookie to do it, get some hair on his balls.”

James shook his head rolling his eyes up. “I’m taking her back.” James said.

“With the rook.” Carl said with a smile.

“Yaaa.” James said. “Greeaaat.”

Luke smiled and shot out a laugh, he felt a sense of relief that was like fresh air and sunshine flow though him.

“Back to the dog house.” Carl said with a smile as he turned away.

“Isn’t it the big house?” He asked.

Carl shot out a laugh as he walked away.

“The jail is the big house right?” He asked James.

James smiled and nodded.

“I thought so.” He said. “Not that I know the difference in jails.”

“That’s a good thing.” James said.

“You think I would seeing as how Mickey is an ex-con.” He said. “I know that one, ex-con! I like the sound of that! Does my detention qualify me to be an ex-con you think? Like an ex-con but for school, it’s not …”

“Luke!” James shot out.

“Ya?” He said.

“You’re babbling.” James said.

“Oh I am!” He said. “Or I was, not now..”

James walked away and he followed him.

“…although when does it stop and start really, babbling I mean, I sort of always babble in my head. Do you babble in your head?”

James didn’t answer him as he walked.

“Probably not, you’re all stoic…heh..in a good way though. Ya know I haven’t been in many police stations, well not different ones, I’ve been in…”

James turned around when they came to the open space at the end of the hall. Luke saw his wide eyes and stopped talking.

“Why are you babbling?” James said.

“I have a lot to say.” He said.

“I know that but why are you babbling now?” James said. “Are you upset?”

“No.” He said and shook his head. “Not really?!

“OK.” James said carefully. “That sounds like a yes.”

“It’s a no.” He said “Upset is not the right word, shocked maybe, confused? No, not confused. Determined maybe. Relieved slash stunned? That could be it.”

James was staring at him.

“There’s a lot going on in here” “He said and waved a hand at his head.

“OK!?” James said.

“Can you do something for me?” He asked.

“Of course.” James said.

“Could you…” He stopped and took a breath. “Could you try to find my real birth certificate?”

James’ eyebrows furrowed and he turned his head. “Yeah.” James said.

“Can you do something else for me?” He asked.

James nodded crossing his arms.

“Can you not ask me why yet?” He said.

James’ eyes flashed and he waited.

“OK.” James said.

“Thanks.” He said and smiled.

James had his eyes on his and he saw the confusion, he wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet, he had to process what he had heard and what it meant.

James uncrossed his arms and gave him a hard hug.

“You sure you’re OK?” James asked.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“Alright.” James said and pushed a hand over his shoulder.

“I love you man.” He said and started past him.

“Hey!” James said.

He turned around and James was smiling. “I love you too kid and you better tell me what’s going on soon.”

He nodded and turned around, he walked through the room full of cops and out through the secure door, he walked through the lobby decorated in cheap garland, bright Christmas lights and a fake Christmas tree with plastic police badges hanging off of it. He pushed open the front door feeling like a different person than the one who had walked in.

He took a deep breath in of the frigid cold air and let it out, his breath floated up around him and he watched it go up and up until it dissipated.

Luke walked to his car with his hands stuffed in his pockets and to his car door, he unlocked it and got in.

He turned on the engine and let it idle, he looked through the windshield at the police station and he went over it again, every word she had said, every name she had called him and his family, he shuffled though all of it in his mind and pushed it all aside.

The words she said meant nothing without the tones, he had heard desperation, selfishness, loathing, obsession, rage and accusation.

But there was one tone above the others, it rang out and it changed everything he thought he knew. She had said one thing that he couldn’t remember her ever saying before. The words and the tone in her voice had hit him like a wave and Luke knew with every fiber of his being that when she had said the words,

‘I am your mother.’

She had been lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke started the engine on the rental car and took a long clear breath, the engine was running, the GPS was GPSing and all he had to do was put the car in gear and step on the gas. He focused on the airport noises around him, the airplanes landing and the cars zooming past. He still wasn’t sure he was doing the right thing but he had to know for sure. 

Luke pressed his foot on the brake and put the car in drive, he pulled out of the parking spot and took another breath. He settled in for the drive and tried to calm his nervous heart, it was shaking in his chest and had been since the day he James had called him and asked him to come to his house. Luke had gone thinking James had found his real birth certificate, he was nervous and hesitant but nothing could have prepared him for the truth. 

Luke had hugged Ginny with a big smile walking into their warm inviting house. 

“Hey!” Ginny had said pulling back her brown eyes twinkling. 

“Hello gorgeous.” He had said with a smile. 

“James is in the study.” Ginny had said. 

He nodded and pulled his knit cap into his hands and stuffing it into his pockets. 

“Do you want some coffee?” Ginny asked. 

“No thanks.” He said walking into the short hallway. 

Luke pulled off his coat and Ginny took it from him, he pushed his hand over his hair and saw James walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey!” He called out with a smile. 

“Hey kid.” James said quietly. 

“Let me get you something to drink.” Ginny said rushing through the kitchen. 

James raised a hand to Ginny’s arm as she walked past him. 

“No honey.” James said. “We’re OK.”

Ginny stopped and Luke’s heart dropped at the look on James’ face. 

“Come on in Luke.” James said waving his arm out. 

Luke nodded and followed James through the living room to his office and closed the door behind him. 

James walked around his big wood desk with papers and files stacked up and Luke walked to an empty chair in front of the desk and sat down. James opened a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle, Luke watched him twist off the cap tilting his head. 

“Oh it’s that kind of conversation?” He said with a smile. 

James lifted out two glasses and shot him a sharp smile, he poured the liquor into both glasses and pushed one across the desk. 

“I don’t really like…” He started as he picked up the glass. 

“Drink it.” James said in a firm tone. 

Luke tilted the glass and took a breath, he shot back the dark liquid and it went straight to his head. 

“Oooh.” He said and shook his head fast. 

James drank his drink and sat back in his chair, Luke sat forward and put his glass down on the desk. 

James was quiet and Luke waited watching his eyes look away and down, they flashed with worry and emotion. 

“Hey.” He said quietly. “It’s OK.”

James’ eyes came to his. 

“Really.” He said with a smile. 

James smiled a little and Luke flashed him a grin. 

“Man such a lightweight.” James said. 

Luke nodded raising his eyebrows, James lifted the bottle and Luke watched him tip it to pour more into his glass. 

“I may need an Uber.” Luke said. 

“We’ll get you home.” James said with a smile.

Luke saw James’ face fall and he turned his head. James sat up straight and took a deep breath. 

“You asked me to find your birth certificate.” James said. “I ran into some issues.” 

“Issues?” He said. 

“When Ian and Mickey took you in there was no record of you.” James said. 

“Ya I know.” He said. “Ian had to fake my birth certificate to get me into school.” 

“He used Liam’s birth certificate?” James asked. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. “I used the fake one for years.”

James pushed a hand over his mouth and let his arm fall down to the desk. 

“What you didn’t know is Phillip used a fake birth certificate for your adoption.” James said. 

“What?” He said feeling his heart drop to his stomach. “But I thought…”

Luke stopped and James took a deep breath.

“We thought we couldn’t find your birth certificate because we didn’t know where you were born.” James said. “We thought there was one somewhere but to push the adoption through Phillip had another one made.”

“He had another birth certificate made?” He said.

James pulled on his mouth looking down at the desk. 

“Wait.” He said. “You’re saying it wasn’t..” 

Luke couldn’t say the next word. 

James’ eyes came to his, Luke’s eyes widened and his heart shook. 

“No.” He said shaking his head. 

“Luke.” James said softly. 

Luke shook his head and sat back in his chair. 

“You need to listen to me.” James said in a stern voice. 

Luke narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth together. 

“You were happy.” James shot out. “We thought we were doing what was best for you.”

“You were.” He said. 

James bit his top lip and closed his eyes, Luke felt his heart beating faster and he felt tears sting his eyes. 

“Drink.” James said opening his eyes.

Luke reached out his hand and picked up the glass, he took a small sip and James watched him. Luke lowered the glass into his lap. 

“I don’t know how to say this.” James said holding up a hand. 

Luke took a breath and saw his friend and godfather struggling to hold back tears. 

“James.” He said with a little smile. “Just say it.” 

“What I have to say is really hard to hear.” James said. 

Luke steeled himself and James opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a single sheet of paper. 

“I wasn’t able to find a birth certificate for Luke Stephens because it doesn’t exist.” James said. 

“OK?!” He said. “So was I born in a manger?”

“Ya you’re Jesus.” James said with a hard laugh. 

“HA!” He said. “Explains a lot.”

James shook his head with a smile and Luke flashed him a toothy grin. James sighed and put his hand on the piece of paper folded on his desk. 

“We always assumed Stephens was your last name.” James said. 

“It wasn’t?” He said. 

James shook his head. “It was his last name.”

Luke knew James meant the man who had beat him almost to death and called himself his father. 

“He wasn’t your father.” James said. 

Luke nodded. 

“Did you know?” James asked. 

“I don’t know.” He said. “She always said he was.”

“Was she telling the truth?” James asked. 

“She always lied.” He said looking down at his glass. 

Luke’s memories when he was young were a blur of hunger and fear, pain and hurt. She would tell him half-truths, she would beg him to forgive her in her drugged filled desperation, she’d tell him she’d do better and that she loved him, she’d smother him with love for a little while and then fall into the dark again. 

“She did.” James said pulling him out of his memories. “I searched and found nothing until I searched on another data base.”

“You found me?” He said with a smile. 

“I think so.” James said bringing his hands together under his chin. 

“You think?” He said. 

James lowered his hand and pushed the piece of paper over to him, he put his glass down and picked it up. 

Luke opened the sheet of paper and a small blond boy was in the picture smiling back at him, Luke’s heart dropped and his breath stopped. The boy’s blue eyes were lit up and his nose was scrunched up with a big happy smile just like Mikayla’s when she smiled. 

“What the fuck is this?” He breathed out. 

MISSING! He read and his stomach heaved. 

‘Oh my God.” He breathed out and his eyes shot to James. 

James’ eyes were on his and he saw James wipe a hand under his eyes. 

“I don’t..I…” He stammered. “No…it can’t..this isn’t..

He tried to breath around his aching heart and he picked up the glass and shot the rest back closing his eyes. He held the page and sat back, it burned in his fingers and a part of him didn’t want to look again or read what it said. 

“Take a minute.” James said in a kind voice. 

Luke nodded with his eyes closed and hot tears burned the back of his eyes. 

“How old?” He said. 

James didn’t answer him and Luke opened his eyes, James’s eyes were breaking and he blinked back tears. 

“Three.” James said. 

Luke hissed out a breath and his tears spilled over, he nodded and took a deep breath. He sat forward and looked down at the page breathing in and out slowly.

He had to know. 

Luke looked down at his face and wiped at his eyes quickly, he was wearing overalls and a striped shirt in the picture but he couldn’t take his eyes off of his face, he looked so happy and his hair was so blond. Luke smiled, he had never seen any pictures of himself so young. He had glasses even then, they were little blue baby glasses. 

Luke lowered his eyes and saw all the details, his age, his height and his weight, he saw the date and his eyes focused on the dark bold lettering at the bottom. 

Michael Donavan. 

Luke blinked and read it again, Michael? Who was Michael?

He shook his head. “This is someone named Michael.”

“Yes.” James said softly. 

“I don’t…” He started. “I don’t understand.”

James stayed silent and Luke looked back down at the page, his mind moved slowly and he couldn’t focus. 

“This isn’t me.” He said in a shaky voice. 

“Luke..” James started and it clicked in his head. 

Luke shook his head hard. “NO!” He shot out. 

James let out a long breath. “Listen to me…” James said. 

Luke shook his head and his mind raged, he was Luke, Luke Milkovich Gallagher, he had come back from the dead, clawed his way out of the dark, lived with nightmares, worked through his shit, lived with it and let it rest, he was a whole person and he had worked his whole life for it. 

“I..” He hissed and his breath caught. “I am..” His eyes closed and his tears spilled out as he hissed in and out. 

“…not!” He hissed out finally. It was all he could get out over the pressure in his chest. 

“No.” James said carefully. “You’re Luke, no one can tell you otherwise.” 

Luke felt the pressure lessen, he held his breath and nodded again. James was quiet and Luke let the swirling emotions rise up and through him. When he had calmed down James had told him what they knew, Luke had listened holding the sheet of paper in his hand. 

Everything had shifted inside of him, he felt a sense of loss that wasn’t there before, everything he knew was wrong and he was trying to hold on to who he was and everything he had become. 

Louisa had seen right away that something was wrong and he didn’t have the words, he had simply given her the piece of paper with his picture on it. Louisa’s eyes had widened and she looked up at him with shock and sadness. 

They had talked into the night, he didn’t know what to do or even to begin, Lou had listened and they had worked it out as far as they could. They didn’t tell anyone else, he needed to do this alone. It wasn’t easy, not telling his family but he needed to know first and he needed to settle his own heart and mind around all of it. 

It had been three months since Mikayla had been taken and had come back home, she had happily gone back to her life but they had decided to make one change. The school she had been going to had tried to make up for their lapsed security but Lou didn’t want Mikayla to go back there, there was a private school close by with an excellent music program. Mikayla had been a little hesitant until Milo had agreed to go to the same school. 

They had walked into the school together the first day, Mickey had even tagged along to see their new school and to check out the security. Mikayla had loved her new uniform, Milo had rolled his eyes and pulled on his tie. The headmistress had been there to greet them, she had a shrewd eye that had Milo dropping his hands to his sides. 

“Hello.” She had said to them and Luke could see her eyes zero in on Milo, he looked like trouble, because he was. 

“Milo Milkovich?” She had said. 

Milo nodded and looked over his shoulder at Oz and Sarah, he had a definite ‘I’m not sure about this’ look in his eyes. Sarah smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“And Mikayla Milkovich.” She had said to Mikayla. “I’m Mrs. Watson I can show you..” 

“Excuse me.” Mikayla had said. 

“Yes?” Mrs. Watson said.

“I’m Mikayla Milkovich Gallagher.” Mikayla had said. 

Luke smiled and his eyes shifted to Mickey. Mickey nodded and crossed his arms smiling. 

Mikayla had become a little less shy since she had come home, and what Ian had told her had stayed with her, to remember who she was. It was a little thing but the first time they had dropped her off at school she had wanted to make things easier for the teacher and had dropped the Gallagher from her name but now when anyone asked her name Mikayla would make sure they knew she was Ian Gallagher’s granddaughter and it warmed his heart every time he heard it. 

Mickey had checked out the security asking a few hundred questions while Mrs. Watson showed them around. They had watched Milo and Mikayla walk into their separate classrooms and had walked out into the bright fall day. 

Luke had smiled and waved to James who was parked in his big SUV right outside the front door of the school, Mickey nodded to James as he opened the door of his truck and got in. 

“How long is he going to sit there?” Oz had asked. 

“Until they go to college?!” He had said with a shrug. 

Lou nodded with a smile and waved at James in his truck. None of them were comfortable yet with leaving the kids without one of them around. 

The fallout after her being taken hadn’t been easy, his family realizing the people who took Mikayla were the same people Ian and Mickey had saved him from, the courthouse where he had had to see them again during their arraignment. There wasn’t going to be a trial, they had pled guilty to the charges and because of both of them had long criminal records they were going to spend the rest of their sorry lives in jail. 

The GPS directed him through the streets and the buildings got smaller as he drove out of Boston, the light bounced off of the snow in the bright afternoon. The GPS told him which way to turn and he turned, the GPS told him it was 5 minutes until he reached his destination and he almost pulled over. 

Luke shoved down the panic and kept driving, he lifted an eyebrow as he saw the houses get bigger and nicer as he drove. The streets became more narrow and the GPS told him to turn, he turned onto a quiet street with pine trees along the sides of the road. 

“Your destination is on your left.” The GPS said. 

Luke slowed down and his heart pounded, he saw the big blue house and the long stone walkway that had been cleared of snow. He pulled over across the street and pushed the rental car into park never taking his eyes off of the house. 

It was a bright blue color and had a red door, he had always wanted a red door, he had wanted to paint his front door red but Lou thought a red door on a red house was a little too much. There was a large pretty wreath on the door with gold balls on it and he saw wires along the door frame and around the windows, the Christmas lights were up. 

Luke sat letting the car run, he looked at the house and all the trees and bushes around it, there was a garage next to the house with two big white doors and a little burnt orange compact car sat in front of one of the doors. 

Someone was home. 

Luke pushed a hand over his mouth, he didn’t know he was going to do when he got here, they didn’t know he was here or even who he was. 

‘Luke.’ He thought. ‘I’m Luke.’

He didn’t know who Michael was but the face on the poster was his face. He had tried for the past three days to remember anything from when he was that boy in the picture and he didn’t remember anything. 

He knew though, he knew why he was here and what he had to do, the gut wrenching terror when Mikayla had been gone had brought him here. His daughter had been gone for less than a day, he had forced himself not to feel to function and had almost lost his mind. He knew that kind of pain and he wasn’t going to let anyone feel that way for one more minute. 

Luke pulled the keys out and shoved them into his pocket as he pulled the door open, he stepped out and closed the door behind him letting out his breath. He walked across the street slowly and walked to the opening in the long stone wall. 

He stood motionless and stared at the red door, he had no idea what he was going to say or how he was going to say it. He looked down at his feet shifting them and took a breath. 

“OK.” He said quietly. “I know you’re still mad at me.”

Luke closed his eyes and Ian’s face came to him. 

“You’re right.” He said and waved his hand at his side. “I was a dick.”

Ian nodded with a smirk, Luke smiled with his eyes closed. 

“But I could really use some help right now.” He breathed out. 

Ian’s mouth twisted back and forth and Luke waited smiling. 

“Come on!” He said. 

Ian smiled and his eyes lit up. “OK!” Ian said with a laugh. 

Luke heard what sounded like thundering hooves and tilted his head, Ian laughed wickedly and his eyes few open, he saw a black huge mass of fur flying at him, he put his arm out and went back onto the pavement on his ass and went back onto his back as a tongue the size of his face licked him. 

“MOE!” He heard a woman’s voice call out. 

He heard racing feet and the tongue licked his face and he held out an arm, a huge black furry face stared down at him. 

“Get down!” He heard. 

The dog sat on him. 

“OOOF.” He grunted. 

“NOOO!” He heard. The big black face panted and tilted his head at him, he was massive and he was sitting on his legs. 

“Oh GAWD!” He heard. The big black massive head turned and Luke saw a girl of about twenty running up. She grabbed the leash attached to the giant dog and pulled. 

“AGG.” She grunted. 

The dog didn’t move. 

“Moe!” She called out. “BAD DOG!”

Moe whimpered and shifted his head down, Moe licked his face again lifting up his glasses away from his eyes and stuck his head down next to his. 

Luke patted his big head and put his glasses back over his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry!” The girl said over him. 

She had light brown hair sticking out under her pink knit cap and wire glasses on her pixie face. 

“He’s a puppy.” She said. 

“A puppy?!” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said. “ A really big puppy.” 

“Moe come!” She called out in a stern voice. 

Moe stood up over him and he was almost as long as he was. 

Moe stepped on him as he went to her and Luke grunted. 

“MOE!” She called out. “I’m sorry, he got away from me and he loves people.”

Luke sat up slowly. 

“Sit.” She said to Moe. 

Moe barked with his huge tail wagging. Luke tilted his head dropping his hand into his lap, Moe looked like a small horse. 

“Let me help you.” She said with a smile putting her hand out. 

Luke took her hand and she pulled him up to his feet. 

“Are you hurt?” She said. 

“Uhhh.” He said looking down at himself. 

“Your hand.” She said.

Luke lifted his left hand and saw the scape down the side of it. 

“MOE!” She said. “BAD BAD DOG!”

Moe put his head down and whimpered. 

“He’s sweet but not very smart.” She said and smiled up at him. 

Luke smiled down at Moe. “He’s huge!” He said. 

“Yeah!” She said looking back down at his hand. “Humungous and he hasn’t stopped growing.”

“Really?!” He said. 

“You should wash this out, there’s all kinds of dirt in there.” She said nodding to his hand. 

“It’s fine.” He said. 

“You have to stop doing that!” She said looking down at Moe. 

Moe hung his tongue out of his huge mouth and looked up at her lovingly, she sighed and scrubbed a hand over his big head. 

“You’re so stupid.” She said and leaned over and kissed his head, he licked her face with his huge tongue and she grimaced. 

“Come on we can get your hand fixed up.” She said looking up at him with a smile. 

She pulled on the leash and Moe shot up and pulled her down the stone walkway toward the red door. 

“You live here?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” She said with a smile pulling back on the leash as Moe dragged her. 

“What’s your name?” He asked walking behind her. 

“Oh yeah!” She said with a laugh pulling her keys out of her pocket. “I’m Tara.” 

Tara pushed the key into the lock, it clicked and Moe pushed past her opening it and shot through the door, Tara shook her head and sighed walking through the door, she smiled at him and waved her arm out. 

Luke took a breath and followed Tara into the house. There was one very large room with light wood floors, the couches were back against the wall and there was a huge fireplace with a fire glowing. Luke looked up at the walls and saw family pictures around the room, his heart twisted and he took a slow breath. 

“Come in.” Tara said and he stepped in further as she smiled and closed the door behind him. 

“Mooooom.” Tara called out. 

‘Oh my God.’ Luke thought as his gut clenched. His mind whirled and his breath caught in his lungs. 

“Yeeees!” He heard and his heart skipped in his chest. Her voice was like sunshine and he felt his eyes sting. 

“Moe took down another bystander.” Tara said hanging the leash on a peg and taking her coat off, she opened a door and hung up her coat. 

“Ohhh.” He heard from somewhere beyond the long white wall. “Moe that’s not nice!”

“I tried to talk to him.” Tara said with a smile. 

Luke’s mouth went dry as he heard light footsteps combined with thundering paws. Moe ran back into the room and up to Tara who petted him as he danced around in place. 

“I brought him inside.” Tara said smiling at Moe. “His hand is all scraped up. 

A woman came around the corner and his heart stopped, she was short and had brown hair cut short and held back from her face, she had wire glasses on and her eyes were light blue. 

She smiled and Luke’s heart melted in his chest. 

“Hello” She said walking to him.

Luke’s eyes searched her face, she had a round face with almond shaped eyes, she had little wrinkles at the edges of her eyes and smile lines around her mouth. 

“Ouch.” She said looking down between them. 

Luke looked down and saw his scraped up hand held by his other hand, she lifted her hands under his and gently held them. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “Moe is a people person.”

Luke felt a laugh bubble in his chest and smiled. 

“Yeah.” Tara said pulling of her hat. “He likes to knock them over.”

“Ohhh he’s just excited.” She said and smiled up at him with sparkling eyes. 

“More like stupid.” Tara said with laughter in her voice. 

“Come to the kitchen and we’ll get that cleaned up.” She said and let go of his hands. 

He watched her walking away taking in every detail of her, she was small boned and elegant, she wore a long sleeved red shirt, dark jeans and her feet were bare. 

“Come on.” Tara said with a smile and Luke came back to himself. 

He followed Tara through the living room and around the corner, he walked into a spacious bright white kitchen with lots of light. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he walked slowly to the sink with his hand together and she turned on the tap, she pulled his hands gently and the water ran over his hand. 

“It’s not so bad.” She said with a small smile looking down at his hand. 

She was so beautiful and her voice rang with light, she was gently washing his hand and she didn’t even know him. 

It hit him what this meant, she was tending to him like a mother, he felt his eyes sting and he blinked them back quickly. She lifted his hand and turned off the water, she pulled open a drawer and pulled out a folded towel, she patted the side of his hand dry inspecting it. 

“That’s better.” She said with a smile and looked up at him. 

“Are you sure?” Tara said. 

She looked over at Tara holding the towel on his hand. 

“Yes.” She said with a smile and looked up at him. 

“Those germs get right in there.” Tara said. 

“Yes thank you.” She said. 

“I’m just sayin’” Tara said. 

“She’s in mico-biology.” She said to him. 

“Not yet.” Tara said. 

“You will be.” She said with a smile and Luke heard the pride in her voice. 

Luke looked over at Tara and she was sitting on a stool at the long counter in the middle of the kitchen. 

“I’m in school.” Tara said. 

“Looks good” She said and he looked back down at her, she took away the towel and walked to another drawer. 

“I think I have…” She started. “Ahh.”

She pulled out a box of band aids and held it up, she walked back to him pulling a few band aids out of the box. 

“You don’t talk much.” Tara said. 

Luke smiled and tilted his head turning to her. Tara was smiling and tilting her head at him. 

He felt band aid go onto his hand and looked down, she was gently placing the band aid over his broken skin. 

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

She smiled and smoothed out the band aids. 

“You’re welcome.” She said and took her hands away from his. 

Luke watched her gather up the ends of the band aids and pull out a big drawer and toss them in. 

“Is your hand the only scrape?” She asked. 

Luke looked down at his arms raising them up and nodded. 

“Good.” She said with a smile. “I’m making some tea would you like some? It’s the least we can do for you getting knocked over in the street.” 

“Come sit.” Tara said. 

Luke walked around the counter, Moe was sitting next to Tara with his tongue out and he saw his tail start to wag frantically and he got up on all fours looking up at him, his head came up to his stomach. Luke smiled at him and scratched his fingers behind his ear. 

“He’s a good boy.” Tara said pushing a hand over his huge head. 

Luke walked around Moe and took the stool next to Tara, he unzipped his coat and pulled his arms out. 

“I’m Marjorie.” She said pulling a canister out from a cabinet. 

“Hello.” He said quietly as his heart sang in his chest. 

“Tara?” Marjorie said holding up the canister. 

“Sure.” Tara said. 

Marjorie smiled and opened a cabinet, Luke felt eyes on him and turned his head, Tara was staring at him. 

“You’re not from around here.” Tara said. 

“No.” He said. 

“Hmm.” Tara said her eyes drilling into his. “Chicago?!”

Luke’s head went back and he nodded. 

“Knew it.” Tara said. 

“Tarraa.” Marjorie said from the stove. 

“Sorry.” Tara said. 

Luke shook his head waving his hand out. 

“That was kind of easy though, you don’t have a Boston accent.” Tara said. 

Luke shook his head. 

Tara leaned on her hand looking at him. “Do you ever talk?” 

Luke laughed quietly and nodded. 

“Hm.” Tara murmured. 

“Chicago?” Marjorie said from the stove pouring hot water into tea cups. “Are you moving here?” 

Luke shook his head, Marjorie lifted the kettle upright and tilted her head. 

“You can talk.” Marjorie said. “We don’t bite.” 

“Moe would lick you to death before he’d ever bite you.” Tara said. 

Marjorie picked up the saucers with the tea cups and brought them over to them. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

Marjorie smiled and walked to the big refrigerator, she pulled out milk and walked over to the counter picking up the sugar, she lowered them to the counter and picked up her tea, she sat across from him and picked up the spoon. 

“Are you visiting someone?” Marjorie asked. 

“Yes.” He said. 

Tara leaned across him and picked up the milk, she poured it into her tea cup and set it in front of him, he picked it up and poured the milk into his tea. 

“And you were standing out on the sidewalk?” Tara said. 

Luke shrugged a shoulder up. “Kinda.” He said. 

Marjorie smiled and put sugar into her cup and stirred it, he put the milk down and she picked up her tea cup with both hands. 

“I like your door.” He said. 

“It’s been that way forever.” Tara said. “The house color changes every year but the door is always red.” 

Marjorie shook her head. “She’s exaggerating.”

“Yeah every two years.” Tara said. 

Marjorie smiled and shook her head. 

“Soooo…”Tara said. “What’s your name anyway?”

Luke took a long breath. “Luke.” He said quietly. 

“Was that so hard?” Tara said with a smile. 

“Tara.” Marjorie said in a stern voice. 

“Joking.” Tara said. 

“It’s OK.” He said. 

“Luke.” Marjorie said. “That’s a great name.”

“Thanks.” He said and looked down at his tea. 

“You’re married?” Marjorie said and he looked up, she was looking at his wedding ring on his left hand. 

“Ya.” He said lifting his hand. 

“She’s a lucky one.” Marjorie said with a wicked smile and lifted her tea, Luke felt himself blush. 

“Aww he’s so cute.” Tara said. “Can we keep him?”

“I don’t think his wife would like that.” Marjorie said. 

“I could visit.” He said with a smile. 

Tara laughed and Marjorie’s eyes sparkled. 

“What do you do?” Marjorie asked putting her tea cup on her saucer. 

“I bet I can guess.” Tara said. 

“Oh ya?” He said with a smile. 

“Hmmmm.” Tara said drilling her eyes into his. 

Marjorie laughed and Luke’s heart melted in his chest, she had a beautiful laugh. 

“Don’t talk much, not too steady on your feet…hmmm.” Tara said. “A ballet dancer!” 

Luke laughed hard and Marjorie shook her head smiling. 

“Right.” He said. 

Tara laughed and shook her head. 

“No really.” He said. “Dance is my life.”

“No you’re not!” Tara said. 

“Tara!” Marjorie said. “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not trying to be.” Tara said. 

“I’m sorry.” Marjorie said sitting up straight. 

“It’s OK.” He said. “She’s right.”

“I know.” Tara said crossing her arms and sitting back. 

“She has this thing.” Marjorie said. 

“A thing?” He said. 

“Yes, and it’s very rude to use it with people who don’t know.” Marjorie said. 

“It’s not like I can turn it off.” Tara said.

“Soooo…” He started and smiled. “What this thing?”

Marjorie sighed. 

“I can hear when people are lying.” Tara said. 

'Reaaally?" He said with a big smile. 

“She gets it from her father.” Marjorie said. “It made marriage very interesting.”

Luke chuckled and Marjorie took a sip of tea with her eyes full of laughter.

“That’s very cool.” He said. 

“Not all the time.” Tara said and took a sip of her tea. 

“Hm.” He said nodding. “I’ve never met anyone who could do that.”

Tara’s eyebrows went together and she turned to him, he knew what she was hearing. 

“But you’re right I’m not a ballet dancer.” He said. “I’m an accountant.” 

“Really!” Tara said with a knowing smile. 

“Mm hm.” He said nodding. “And you’re going to school to be a surgeon?!” 

“Yes I am!” Tara said brightly. 

Luke laughed and Marjorie was smiling. 

“You look like an accountant.” Marjorie said. 

Luke giggled his heart pouring into his chest. He lifted his hand over his heart and leaned forward laughing. 

“He does.” Tara said. 

Luke laughed harder and shook his head trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m a musician.” He said still giggling.

Marjorie’s eyes widened. “You are?”

He nodded with a bright smile. 

“What do you play?” Marjorie asked. 

Moe bolted up and through the kitchen, he skidded across the floor and thumped into the wall. 

“Ahhk.” He called out. 

Moe leapt up and thundered through the house like nothing happened. 

“He does it all the time.” Marjorie said. 

Luke heard a crash and a door open. 

“MOOOE!” He heard.

His heart clenched in his chest, he was hearing his own voice. 

“John!” Marjorie called out. “Moe knocked down a pedestrian.”

“Again?!” He heard.

“Come meet my husband.” Marjorie said with a smile.

Luke stood up on shaky legs and walked behind Tara as she walked around the big wall. Moe was wagging his tail and dancing around under a big hand. Luke looked up and saw a tall man with dark brown hair in a suit jacket, his tie hung down as he pushed his hands back and forth over Moe’s huge head. 

“What’d you do huh?!” John said and Luke saw his big smile. 

“Knocked down a ballet dancer.” Tara said. 

John looked up at Tara and Luke saw Johns face, it was wide and open, he had big blue eyes and glasses that hung low on his nose. 

“Who’s a ballet dancer?” John said with a smile and straightened up, he was tall and lanky and Luke saw his shirt front sticking out from his pants. 

“This guy.” Tara said pointing a thumb over her shoulder at him. 

John’s eyes came to his and Luke’s heart hitched. 

“Hi!” John said. “Sorry about the dog.” 

John pushed past Moe rubbing his head. 

“Dumb as a box of rocks but we love him.” John said with a smile. 

Luke smiled and John blinked at him turning his head, Luke pushed his lips together and John’s eyes went to Tara. 

“He’s a ballet dancer?” John said with a teasing tone. 

“Nooo.” Marjorie said coming up beside him. “He’s a musician.”

“Dad’s a music teacher.” Tara said. 

“A professor.” Marjorie said. “At Boston University.”

“What instrument?” John asked with smiling eyes. 

Luke felt his heart sink, he had to answer but he didn’t know what John would hear when he spoke. 

“He’s the quiet type.” Tara said. 

“Tara shush!” Marjorie said. 

Luke took a deep breath. “Violin.” He said. 

John’s eyes flashed and he shook his head to the side hard. 

“Oh that’s amazing.” Marjorie said. 

His eyes were on John’s, he saw them clear and he smiled at Marjorie.

“She loves the violin.” John said. 

“I do.” Marjorie said. “John this is Luke, Moe’s new buddy.”

John smiled and held out his hand, Luke took it and shook his hand. 

“I’ll get the tea.” Tara said and turned around. 

John dropped down onto the couch and Moe thundered over with him, John stroked his hand down his long back looking up at him. 

“Sit, please.” Marjorie said. 

Luke walked to the couch opposite John. Tara came through the room sat down next to him handing him his tea. 

“He never shuts up.” Tara said pulling her feet into her. 

“Where do you play?” John asked and he looked over at him.

Luke lifted his tea cup and took a long sip. 

“He’s from Chicago.” Tara said and he felt relief wash through him. 

“They have amazing orchestras.” Marjorie said. 

“Do you play with one?” John asked. 

He nodded and John was watching him waiting for him to answer. 

“Chicago Symphony Orchestra.” He said in a rush and lifted his cup. 

Marjorie’s jaw dropped open and Tara slapped his arm, he held his cup firmly as his tea splashed and looked over at her. 

“No shit?!” Tara said. 

He nodded with a smile. 

“Wow.” John said. “That’s impressive.”

He shook his head and waved a hand up. 

“It is.” Marjorie said.

Luke took a long breath, he had to speak.

“You teach?” He asked lifting his voice to a higher register.

“Going on thirty years.” John said with a smile. 

“That’s impressive.” He said lightly.

John shrugged a shoulder up.

“What do you do?” He asked Marjorie. 

“I’m a physicist.” Marjorie said simply. 

Luke blinked at her with his mouth open and Marjorie laughed. 

“Mom’s like a super genius.” Tara said. 

Marjorie smiled and shook her head. 

“Ahhh yeah.” Tara said. 

John nodded next to Marjorie. “She is.” John said. 

“Stop.” Marjorie said and he saw her pretty round cheeks blush. 

Luke smiled and took a drink of his tea and put it down on the saucer. 

“My daughter loves science.” He said. 

Marjorie’s eyes lit up. “How old is she?” 

“Almost six.” He said with a smile. 

“Oh.” Marjorie said putting her hand over her heart. “That’s such a great age. What’s her name?”

“Mikayla.” He said with a smile. “She loves music but I think she may go toward science.”

“Girls rock with science.” Tara said. 

“Yeeaaah.” John said. “All of them went that way.” John waved his arm out and Moe shot up on his hind legs into the air. 

“I don’t have a ball.” John said to Moe. 

Moe’s head whipped around, Luke smiled watching John roll his eyes and shake his head. 

“It’s a good thing he’s cute.” Tara said. 

“Not one of them went into music.” John said with a sigh and pulled on his tie. 

“We have another daughter.” Marjorie said. 

“She’s off saving the world.” Tara said with a long breath. 

“She can do that?” He said with wide eyes. 

“Yeah.” Tara said with a laugh. 

“Coool.” He said nodding. 

“She works with governments to create clean water supplies.” Marjorie said and Luke heard the pride in her voice. 

“She makes water?” He said with a smile. 

Tara giggled and elbowed him in the ribs. 

He giggled looking down at her, he looked back up and John’s eyes were on his, his head was tilted and Luke felt his heart drop, he had changed his voice but had giggled without thinking. 

“Dad.” Tara said. “What’s the matter?” 

John pulled his eyes away from his and looked at Tara. 

“Nothing.” John said. “Just had a moment.”

The room got quiet and Luke saw Marjorie take Johns hand, John smiled at her and he saw the love in Marjorie’s eyes. 

Luke turned to Tara and she was looking at her parents with worry and hurt in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. 

Tara looked up at him and waved her hand. “It’s not you.”

“You remind us of someone.” Marjorie said softly. 

John lifted a hand to his mouth and took a deep breath. 

Luke sat forward and put his cup and saucer on the coffee table. 

“Would you like some more tea?” Marjorie asked. 

“No thank you.” He said.

Luke sat back and looked at all of them, John had his head down and his hand stroked over Moe’s head, Marjorie had his hand in hers and Tara was sitting next to him sipping tea with her eyes hooded. 

He could feel the sadness in the room, he took a long slow breath and let his heart lead him. 

“Recently I had an experience that made me think about certain things.” He said carefully. 

Marjorie’s eyes were on his and he saw his own eyes looking back at him, he cleared his throat and pushed past the fear and doubt. 

“My daughter was…” He started and took a breath. “Taken.”

Marjorie’s eyes went wide and John’s whole face changed, his eyes narrowed and Luke felt a shot of panic. 

“You know about us?” John said. “About Michael?”

Luke took a ragged breath “Yes.” He said. 

“Is that why you’re here?” John said in a low voice. 

“I…” Luke started. “Yes.” 

John shot up from his seat. “Who are you?” John barked out. 

“John!” Marjorie said standing up and holding John’s arm. 

“Are you a reporter?” John said. 

“No!” He said and stood up. 

“Are you one of those freaks from the internet?” John hissed out stepping forward. “Do you get some sick kick out of this?”

“NO!” He said holding his hands out, he stepped across Tara and was almost knocked over by Moe who jumped onto the couch with Tara. 

“GET OUT!” John hissed. 

“Dad!” Tara said shoving at Moe and standing up. 

“NO!” John said pointing at him and Luke saw the rage in his eyes. “He wants something!”

“I don’t want anything!” He said stepping back. 

Moe barked and the room filled with his loud bellowing. 

“Moe shush.” Tara said and Moe whimpered sticking his head into the couch. 

“Please!” He said. “Just listen.”

John shook his head hard.

“John your heart.” Marjorie said and her eyes were full of tears. 

“I’ll go.” He said and started to turn around. 

“Wait.” Tara said and caught his arm.

“No.” He shot out. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Hurt us?” Tara said. 

“Who sent you?” John shot out. 

“Nobody.” He said stepping back but Tara had his arm. 

“WHO ARE YOU?” John shot out again. 

“MICHAEL!” He shouted.

Tara sucked in a breath and everything stopped. 

John and Marjorie’s eyes were wide and frozen on his, Luke felt his thundering heart and his breath caught in his throat. 

“I’m Michael.” He choked out and hot tears filled his eyes.

John was totally still and Marjorie lifted a hand to her mouth. 

Tara turned him to face her, her eyes were wide and she was holding her breath. Luke blinked back his tears and smiled down at his sister. 

“Hi.” He said. 

Tara let out a rush of air. “Oh my gosh.” Tara whispered. 

Luke looked back at Marjorie and John and they hadn’t moved. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t…” He stopped. “I can go.” 

“DADDY!” Tara said and John blinked. 

Marjorie’s eyes were on his, she dropped her hand from her mouth and started toward him, she held out her hand and he took it in his, she sobbed out a breath and lifted a hand to his face. 

She held his face and her eyes roamed over his face. 

“How…?” Marjorie whispered and Luke did what he had wanted to do since he had laid eyes on her, he pulled her in and held her.

Luke hugged her and she pushed her face into his shoulder, he closed his eyes and lowered his head over hers. 

“I’m sorry it took so long to find you.” He said. 

Marjorie sobbed and he held her, the harder she shook the closer he held her. 

“I thought for a second..” Marjorie said and lifted her face looking up at him. She pulled his head down and kissed his cheek. Luke smiled with tears in his eyes, her hands roamed over his face and into his hair. 

“I heard it but I couldn’t believe it.” John said. 

Luke looked up at him, John took a step and stopped. 

“I know.” He said in his full voice and let them hear who he was. 

John’s face fell and he rushed to him, his arms came around him in a huge bear hug. John sobbed on his shoulder and Luke felt his hand on his head. 

John lifted his head and looked down at him pulling his hand forward to his face. 

“It’s you.” John breathed out. 

Luke nodded. 

“How?” John said. 

Luke took a big breath. “We have a lot to talk about.” He said. 

Marjorie stared at him with tears streaming down her cheeks, Tara had her arms around her.

“Do I get a hug?” Tara said. 

Luke laughed a watery laugh and nodded. Tara lifted her arms out and hugged him hard. 

“Shit!” Tara said and he giggled against her. 

Tara pulled back and he smiled down at her, she wiped her tears away under her glasses. 

Marjorie slid her hand into his and took a step toward him, her arms went around him and Luke saw her eyes close, he lifted his arms around her and pulled her in. Luke let out a long clear breath and felt a wave of love wash over him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Luke carried his bag through the door and into the shiny clean guest room, the big bed had a white comforter and there were big fluffy pillows. The lights went on and he turned around, Marjorie and John were standing in the doorway. 

“This is great.” He said. “Thank you.” 

Marjorie smiled and John lowered his arm over her shoulder. 

“We kept you up too late.” John said. 

“No.” He said with a smile and lowered his bag to the floor by the dresser. 

Marjorie stepped forward and held his arms. 

“I’m..” Marjorie said and Luke saw her eyes fill with tears. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.” He said. 

Luke lowered his head and kissed her cheek. 

John watched them from the doorway and Luke saw the love in his eyes. 

“Get some sleep.” He said with a smile 

“Goodnight.” Marjorie said. 

“Goodnight.” John said in a gruff voice. 

Luke nodded and smiled. Marjorie turned to John and he had his hand out, Marjorie took Johns hand as they looked back at him as John pulled the door closed. 

John didn’t close the door all the way and Luke stared at the door, he had done the same thing when Mikayla had come home. He heard them quietly walk away and pushed out all the air in his lungs lifting both hands over his face and under his glasses to his eyes. 

He was completely overwhelmed, he took deep breaths and let the emotions settle in him. They had talked for hours and hours after the initial shock had worn off, but he didn’t think the shock would ever truly go away. 

They were stunned and so happy but there were some hard moments today. Marjorie had tried to tell him how they lost him and broke down. John had stopped her and he had calmly told him what had happened with pain laced in his voice. Marjorie had put him in his car seat while putting groceries in the trunk. 

“It was so cold.” Marjorie said. 

Luke had put his hand over hers as tears streamed down her face. 

“The car started moving and I..” Marjorie said. 

“Mom.” Tara said quietly putting her arms around her. 

“No!” Marjorie said. “I just stood there!”

John held her close as she cried, Luke’s heart tore in his chest. 

“The doctor said it was shock.” John said with love in his voice. 

Luke nodded and turned her hand in his, she held onto his hand hard. 

“I can’t understand all of what you’ve been through but I know that kind of fear.” He said softly. 

Marjorie’s eyes were swimming with tears. 

“She’s never forgiven herself.” John said quietly. 

“There’s nothing to forgive.” He said quietly. 

Marjorie’s eyes closed and he pulled her into him, she held him tight and cried in his arms. 

“Hey.” He said rubbing her back. “Do you want to see Mikayla?”

Marjorie pulled her head back and her eyes went wide. 

“She’s pretty cute.” He said. 

Marjorie nodded and wiped her cheeks, Luke pulled out his phone and kept one arm around her. He hit photos on his phone and John leaned in, the first picture was of Lou and Mikayla. 

“Oh my gosh!” Marjorie said with her hand over her heart. Luke tapped the phone and Lou and Mikayla filled the screen, Mikayla was in Lou’s arms and they were both smiling into the camera. 

He heard John sniff and looked up at him, his eyes were filled and he was smiling nodding at the picture. 

“Beautiful.” John said softly. 

“That’s your wife?” Tara asked. 

“Yeah.” He said. “That’s my Louisa.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Tara said. 

“I know right?!” He said. 

Tara giggled and he rubbed Marjorie’s back and lifted it out from behind her, he held his phone and swiped to the next picture. Mikayla was sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas with her hair all over the place, she was smiling at him with a fork in her hand. 

“She’s so beautiful.” Marjorie said. 

Luke nodded and swiped to the next picture, Mikayla was sitting at the piano. 

“She plays?” John said in a rush. 

“Ya.” He said with a smile. 

John wiped his face and Luke saw the emotion course over his face. 

“Here.” He said and hit videos. 

“Wait let me see that.” Tara said. 

Luke handed her the phone and Tara furrowed her brows and tapped on the screen, she leaned over and picked up a remote and pointed it at the television. Luke looked over at the TV and Mikayla was sitting at her piano. Tara smiled and tapped his phone. 

Mikayla filled the screen in her jeans and purple shirt, her hair was pulled back in a big bushy tail. 

“Introducing the best and cutest pianist in the entire world!!!” He heard himself say. 

Mikayla giggled. 

“Mikaaaaylaaa!” he called out. 

Mikayla smiled a bright smile and sat up tall. 

The music rang out and he heard John’s breath hitch as she played with a smile. He lifted his arm around him and John nodded with tears in his eyes. 

“Bach!” John said. “She can play Bach?!” 

“Wow!” Marjorie said. 

“How old is she?” Tara asked. 

“She’ll be six on Christmas day.” He said with a smile. 

“Holy cheese balls!” Tara said and he giggled. 

Moe lifted his head and howled low, Luke laughed and Tara shook her head. 

“He thinks he can sing.” Tara said. 

“I get that.” He said. 

They laughed and Luke smiled at Moe as he howled along with the music. 

Mikayla smiled as she pushed her fingers on the end note, she looked at the phone with a bright smile. 

“How was that?” Mikayla asked. 

“Perfect.” He heard himself say. 

“Nooo.” Mikayla said to the phone. “I missed two.”

John laughed beside him and he heard joy in his laughter. Mikayla looked down at the keys and slid her long fingers over them. 

“Hey.” He heard himself say. “Why don’t we go see what Mom’s doing?” 

Mikayla played the opening bars ignoring him. 

“Mikaaayla?” He said. 

Mikayla played and he heard himself sigh, the screen froze and he heard them all laughing and smiled. 

Tara swiped at the phone and he saw himself. 

“Can I?” Tara asked with a smile. 

“Yeah.” He said. 

“.but you cannot think that the Enterprise could EVER beat the Millennium Falcon in a fight.” He saw himself and laughed, he was dead serious and his eyes were wide, he was standing in his kitchen turned away from the camera. 

“I don’t know man.” He heard Oz say and the phone shifted and Oz filled the screen, he was leaning on the kitchen counter with a beer in his hand. 

“Who the hell is that!?” Tara said. 

“That’s Oz.” He said.

Oz smiled and Tara’s jaw dropped open. “Woowza!” Tara said. 

“The Enterprise is newer and the Millennium Falcon is kind of busted.” Oz said with a smirking smile. 

“Excuse me??!!” He shot out on the screen with wide eyes as his arms went out. 

“Oz?” John said. 

“Ya.” He said. “It’s short for Ozran.” 

“Luke.” Oz said with a smile waving his beer at him. “You have an unhealthy view of the Millennium Falcon.”

He heard a giggle and it was Mikayla holding the phone. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said on screen with a sniff and lifting his head up, he looked at the phone and smiled. 

“Hey!” He said. 

“Hi Daddy.” Mikayla said with a giggle. 

“Mikayla your dad is a geek.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Yes I am.” He said with a nod. 

Mikayla giggled and he took a chair at the table, Oz sat down next to him putting his beer on the table. 

“Maaan.” Tara said. “I think my brain is melting with all the gorgeousness.”

“Mine too.” Marjorie said and he giggled. 

“Who is he?” Tara said turning to his with her nose scrunched up. 

Luke took a deep breath. “He’s my brother.” He said.

Tara’s face fell and he looked at Marjorie, her eyes went wide with confusion. 

“You have a brother?” John asked. 

“Yes.” He said turning to John. 

Luke took a deep breath and heard Oz laughing and calling him an uber geek. 

The room went silent, Tara had hit pause on the phone. 

“I was adopted.” He said. 

John’s eyes flashed with hurt and confusion. 

“How?” John asked in a shaky voice. 

Luke sat back and shook his head. “It’s a little complicated.”

“Please.” Marjorie said. 

Luke looked at her and saw the love in her eyes, he nodded. Luke held out his hand to Tara and she handed him the phone, he took a breath and tapped over to photos, he looked at the screen and swiped past pictures of Mikayla and Lou, Oz was flipping him off in one picture and he swiped to the next one. 

Mickey was sitting on his couch with his arm around Mikayla. 

“He adopted me.” He said. 

“Oh.” Tara said. 

He tapped the phone and chose an old picture of a picture. He tapped it and Ian and Mickey’s faces filled the screen. 

“They adopted me.” He said with an aching heart. 

“Ohhh!” Tara said. 

“They adopted you?” John said staring at the TV screen. 

“Yes.” He said simply, he didn’t want them to know anything about his life before Ian and Mickey, they were barely keeping it together. 

“They were very good to me.” He said. 

“But how?” John said.

“Well.” He said. “There were a couple fake birth certificates and a genie.” 

Tara laughed and he smiled at the picture on the television. 

“They look nice.” Marjorie said. 

“They are.” He said. 

John’s eyes were on the TV screen and he saw the emotion in his eyes, he was looking at two fathers who raised him and John should have been them. Marjorie took Johns hand and John held it tight. 

“They do look nice.” John said blinking his tears away and smiled. 

Luke’s heart settled and he swiped the screen to the next picture. Milo smiling face came on screen. 

“That’s Milo.” He said. 

“What?” Tara said. “Is everyone gorgeous?”

“He has to be Ozran’s son.” Marjorie said. 

“Ya he is.” He said. 

Luke had gone through all of his pictures and videos of his family, there were silly ones of Mikayla dancing and ones with him sneaking up behind Lou. Marjorie cried wiping her eyes watching Milo and Mikayla sitting on the floor playing their ukuleles and singing with Matthew beating his drum. 

Luke held Marjorie’s hand and felt his heart rolling in his chest. 

“That’s Matthew.” He said with a smile. “Oz and Sarah’s youngest.” 

“SO cute!” Tara said and lowered her chin to her hand watching the screen with a smile. 

He watched Sarah and Mickey outside barbequing laughing and joking. 

“That’s Mickey’s back yard.” He said. 

“Mickey?” john said. 

“Ya.” He said. “Mickey and Ian.” 

John nodded his head down and his eyes cleared a little. 

Luke pushed his hands down pulling on his face, he had tried to be careful with what he told them and how he said it but there was no way around hurting them. He couldn’t imagine seeing a picture of people he didn’t know raising Mikayla. John and Marjorie were kind and tried to see the best of what he showed them but he could hear the hurt in their voices. 

Tara had comforted them with a smile or holding their hands, she was sweet and funny, it didn’t occur to him until he had seen her trying so hard to be strong for both of them that she had lived with this all of her life. 

They had showed him pictures of their older daughter Amy and she looked more like John. They told him her age and he did the math quickly. 

“Wait.” He said turning to Marjorie. “You were pregnant?” 

Marjorie nodded. 

“Oh my God.” He had hissed out. 

That had been the only moment he had let his guard down and let them see his emotions, he couldn’t help it, the thought of her being pregnant and losing a child tore him up. 

He had looked down at the picture of the serious girl with dark hair with tears in his eyes. 

“She’s the smart one.” Tara had said. 

Luke tried to smile and he felt Tara’s hand on his shoulder. 

They had talked and talked, the mood had lightened and Luke had told them about his life. John smile beamed when he told them about his music. John was a tenured professor of music and played everything, both girls could play a few instruments but neither had been serious about taking it up as a profession. 

Marjorie’s voice rang with pure joy and happiness but when John spoke there was an underlying question in his tone. 

Luke shoved his shoes off and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he had a missed call from Lou. 

He hit call back and hit the video button, he needed to see her face. The phone rang once and he saw the darkness and a light go on as the room flashed by. 

“Shit!” Lou called out and he smiled. 

The room spun and he saw her face come into focus. 

“Hey!” Lou said and sat up pushing her hair over to one side. 

“Hey.” He said “Did I wake you up?” 

“No.” Lou said quickly. 

“Liar.” He said. 

“Yes I am.” She said. 

Luke laughed and sat back against the headboard lifting his knees in front of him. 

“How are you?” Lou asked. 

Luke let out a long breath putting his head back. “OK.” He said. 

Lou’s eyes softened. 

“They’re amazing.” He said. 

“Oh I’m so glad.” Lou said. “I was worried they were dicks.”

“No, they’re not dick like in any way.” He said. 

“That’s good!” Lou said. 

“They’re so nice!” He said widening his eyes. 

“Like freaky nice or really nice?” Lou asked. 

“Really nice.” He said. 

“Hmph.” Lou murmured. “And you’re worried.”

It wasn’t a question, he nodded. 

“Luke.” Lou said with her gold eyes soft on his. 

“I can’t hurt them.” He whispered. 

“You won’t.” Lou said. 

Luke felt the tears in his eyes. “I already have.”

“How?” Lou asked quietly. 

“Just by being..” He started and his throat closed. 

“Me.” He finished in a whisper. 

“No.” Lou said shaking her head hard. “That’s not true, you can’t believe that Luke.”

“They couldn’t understand how I was adopted and I couldn’t tell them.” He said. 

"Luke." Lou said.

“They’re looking at my family.” He said. “My family that means everything to me..”

“Luke stop!” Lou said. “You are not betraying anyone!” 

“It feels like it.” He whispered. 

“They’ll understand.” Lou said. 

Luke took a deep breath and hoped with all of his heart that she was right. 

“What happened?” Lou asked. “Tell me everything.” 

Luke told her everything that had happened that day and Lou listened with her gold eyes on his. 

“They have a dog.” He said. 

“Oh ya?” Lou said with a smile. 

“Ya, he kinda knocked me over” He said. 

“What?” Lou said with a laugh. 

“Big dog!” He said. “Really big dog!

Lou giggled and his heart smoothed out, Lou went back onto the pillows and put her hand behind her head. He saw her curves come into the screen and narrowed his eyes. 

“Hm.” He murmured. “What are you wearing?” 

Lou smiled and her eyes sparkled. “Not a lot.”

“Ohhh.” He said lifting his eyebrows and Lou laughed low in her throat. 

Luke heard a slam and looked up, a big black ball of fur was rushing at him. 

“FUCK!” He hissed before Moe jumped onto the bed and crashing into him. 

“Holy SHIT!” Lou called out. 

Luke raised an arm against the assault, Moe pushed his big head at him and he went over onto his side. 

“LUKE!” Lou called out. 

“I’m alright!” He mumbled as Moe pushed himself over his head. 

“MOE!” He heard and heard rushing feet, he pushed Moe off of his face as much as could. 

“Hi Tara.” He said and sputtered out the hair in his mouth. 

“Moe down!” Tara said. 

“Oh shit.” He said and Moe plopped his whole body over him. 

Luke twisted his head trying to get air. 

“I have to take a picture!” Tara said with a laugh. 

“HEY!” Lou called out from the phone in his hand. 

“Who’s that?” He heard and felt Tara jump on the bed. “You have a girl in here?”

Luke waved the phone up and down in his hand, he felt Tara take it. 

“Helloooo.” Tara said. 

“Uhhh hi?!” Lou said. “Where’s Luke?”

“He’s under the dog.” Tara said in a happy tone. 

Moe panted over him and licked his face, he grimaced closing his eyes. 

“So you’re Louisa” Tara said. 

“Ya.” Lou said. 

“I’m Tara.” Tara said. “Wow you’re prettier in person.”

“Thanks.” Lou said with a smile in her voice. “You look like Luke.”

“I do?” Tara said. “I guess that’s OK.”

“Ya I think he’s pretty cute.” Lou said. 

“But Oz!” Tara said. “My God!”

“Mm hm.” Lou said and he opened his eyes. 

“Hmph!” He grunted out. 

“Was that Luke?” Lou said. 

“Yeah.” Tara said. 

Luke waved his hand and heard Lou’s laugh, Tara had pointed the phone at him. 

“A little help.” He gasped out. 

“Can you save my husband please?” Lou said with a laugh. 

Tara laughed and he felt Moe being pushed off of him with a grunt, he took a breath blinking his eyes, he shifted them and saw Moe sitting on the bed panting. 

“You need a breath mint.” He said. 

Tara and Lou giggled and he pushed a hand over his chest as he sat up, he adjusted his glasses and pushed a hand over his face. 

“That’s the biggest dog I have ever seen!” Lou said leaning into the phone. 

“Ya!” He said nodding. 

“Moe loves him.” Tara said lifting her hand to his arm and giving him a squeeze. 

“Maybe he could love me a little less?!” He said. 

Tara smiled and tilted her head. “No.” Tara said. 

Tara looked back down at the phone and shifted to sit against the headboard next to him with his phone in her hands, Luke lifted his hand and Moe looked up at him with doggy love in his eyes. 

“Stay.” He said. 

Moe licked his hand with his big tongue. 

“Told you.” Tara said shrugging her shoulder up. “Stupid.”

“Yeeep.” He said rubbing his hand over Moe’s back. 

“So what’s he like really?” Tara asked Lou. 

“Who Luke?” Lou said. 

“Yeah.” Tara said. “Is he always so quiet?”

There was an explosion of laughter from the phone and Tara looked up at him with confusion in her eyes. 

Luke shrugged a shoulder up and smiled. 

 

Luke lay awake in the dark guest room, his mind wouldn’t stop, he kept going over everything that had happened that day over and over, he turned over onto his back with his eyes open. Tara and Lou had talked for a while, they had chatted and laughed like old friends. Luke had smiled and listened to them with a happy heart but now he was alone and his thoughts swirled in his mind and his heart was torn in two. 

His parents were Ian and Mickey, he had found a home with them, he owed them everything. Luke sat up on the side of the bed bracing his hands on the mattress, he pushed down the blankets and pulled on his glasses. 

Luke pushed a hand over his hair and it dropped into his lap. He went over the house again in his mind, there were family pictures in the living room but there wasn’t one of Michael anywhere that he saw. 

‘Michael.’ He thought. 

Michael was just a name on a poster to him, Michael was the little boy in the picture, there were no memories, no connection to him, but he knew that’s who he was then. There was a break in his mind, a black bar that led him from one life to another and he had to bring both of them together somehow. 

Luke heard the soft strains of a piano float through the air, he recognized the opening bars and listened. He stood up and walked through the room, the piano slowed down and Luke walked down the hall to the stairs, he walked down letting the music lead him, it was pulling him in and wrapping around him like a gentle breeze, he walked down a hallway and turned around a doorway, the door was open and he saw John sitting at a black piano in a dark blue robe. 

John played slowly and Luke stood in the doorway listening to the emotion he poured into the sweet sad song John played beautifully. Luke’s heart swelled and broke for him, it was sad and hopeful at the same time and Luke felt his eyes fill with tears. 

John opened his eyes and looked down at the keys, his fingers flew over the keys and slowed, Luke stood motionless in the doorway listening to the emotions that floated through the air. The tears fell down his cheeks as John played slower and slower, the notes were repeated and John played lighter and lighter until there was silence. 

John lifted his eyes to his, he couldn’t speak with the emotion that filled his heart and soul. 

“I’m sorry.” John said. “Did I wake you up?”

Luke shook his head. 

John looked down at the keys and cleared his throat. Luke saw his eyes shift away and his heart dropped. 

“I’m sorry.” He said. 

John shook his head and looked up at him. “I come down and play when I can’t sleep.”

Luke saw the backs of pictures on the piano but they were facing away from him, he looked around the room and saw a little blond baby with Marjorie smiling down at him. His eyes moved around the room and he saw picture after picture of a blond boy as he grew. 

“You can come in.” John said gently. 

Luke stepped into the room and walked to a big couch on the inside wall of the room, he could see the framed pictures on the piano and they were all of Michael. 

“We keep them in here.” John said as he sat down. 

“Not that we wanted to forget.” John said quickly. “It was hard to see them all the time.” 

Luke nodded with a lump in his throat. 

John looked over at him with a smile and shook his head. 

“It’s hard to believe you’re really here.” John said. 

Luke smiled and nodded. 

John laughed a little. “You don’t know quite what to do with yourself do you?” John said. 

Luke shook his head with a smile. “No I really don’t.” He said. 

Luke knew the song John had been playing, it was called I Miss You and it was one of saddest pieces ever written with a beautiful edge of hope weaving its way around the sadness. 

“That was beautiful.” He said quietly. 

“It’s the last time I’ll ever play it.” John said. 

Luke looked down at his hands and pushed his fingers over his wedding ring. 

“I’m sorry.” John said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“You didn’t.” He said. 

“This is..” John said and stopped. 

“Weird.” Luke said. 

John smiled and nodded. “In a way, but in a way it isn’t.”

“Ya.” He said. 

John smiled and turned toward him on the piano bench putting his hands together. 

“Mickey and Ian?” John said. 

Luke felt his gut clench and he nodded. 

“How did they adopt you?” John said. 

“I told you.” He said with a smile. 

John’s eyes stayed on his and Luke felt the weight of his stare. 

“That’s all there was to it.” He said. 

“I don’t think you’re telling the whole truth.” John said. 

Luke lifted a hand to his mouth and pushed his thumb over his lip. He had never been on this side of knowing when someone was lying. 

“How old were you when you met them?” John asked.

Luke felt his heart twist, he was torn between telling them the truth or protecting them from it but he was a father and he understood John’s need to know. 

“I was 13.” He said quietly. 

John went very still. 

“Where were you before?” John asked and Luke heard the fear and love in his voice. “Where you with them? The ones who took you?” 

Luke pushed his thumb over his mouth hard and nodded. 

“The whole time?” John said. 

Luke didn’t answer him, he watched John’s face ripple with anger and pain. 

“What happened to you?” John said with tears in his voice. 

Luke shook his head. 

“I need to know.” John said in a hard voice. 

“I will tell you.” He said. “Just not now.” 

John stayed silent and the seconds ticked by, John finally nodded and Luke let out the breath he was holding. 

“I’m sorry.” Luke said. 

John shook his head fast. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Yes I do.” He said. “It never even crossed my mind that I wasn’t hers.”

John’s eyes softened and Luke looked away. 

“You were a child.” John said. 

“I’m not now.” He said and let out a long breath. 

Silence filled the room and Luke looked at the pictures on the piano. 

“This isn’t your fault.” John said. 

“I can’t imagine what it was like for you.” He said. 

“Your mother always believed.” John said. 

Luke’s heart filled with the words ‘your mother.’

“She always knew you’d come home.” John said. 

Luke smiled and his heart ached with love and loss. 

“The fact that you’re here is a miracle.” John said with tears in his eyes. 

Luke looked back down at his hands and tried to breathe through the well of emotions that rose up in him. 

“You are so…” John said and stopped. 

Luke looked down at the floor between them and felt a sadness come over him. 

“Different than what you thought I’d be?” He asked. 

“No.” John said quickly. “You are extraordinary.” 

Luke dropped his chin to his chest and blinked. 

“You are.” John said and Luke heard the smile in his voice. 

Luke looked up and John was looking at him with love in his eyes. 

“I have good parents.” He said and smiled.

“You do.” John said quietly. “We are so very grateful that you found them.” 

Luke heard the emotion in his voice and stood up. 

“Me too.” He said. 

John looked up at him and Luke smiled, John stood up and Luke wrapped his arms around him. They stood in silence and Luke felt John’s breathing slow down. 

John knew the child he had lost was safe and had finally found his way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke sat in the big old leather chair in Ian’s office and pushed his hands together, he lifted them to his mouth and stared across the room. Mickey was on his way home and he had asked Oz to take Sarah and the kids to his house so he could talk to Mickey alone. 

His gut clenched and he closed his eyes, he had what he was going to say running through his mind but he didn’t know how Mickey was going to react. He hissed out a breath, that wasn’t true, he knew exactly how Mickey was going to react, he was going to be fucking bullshit. 

Luke grimaced and dropped his hands, he pushed himself back and forth and tried to stay as calm as he could. He couldn’t tell Mickey until he had gone to Boston and seen it for himself and knew it was real. 

But now it was, he had spent a night in Boston and he had seen himself in each of them in different ways, there was no denying it, he had been born Michael Donovan. He had been taken by the woman who said she was his mother, there had been a ransom demand that Marjorie and John had paid but he wasn’t brought home. There was only one reason he could think of for them keeping him and it was the welfare check she got for him every month, they had devastated a whole family for a few hundred bucks a month.

Luke pushed his finger over his thumb and looked up at the pictures of Ian on the wall. 

“Hey.” He said. “You’re around right?”

He felt Ian’s heart come over him. 

“Alright.” He breathed out closing his eyes. 

Luke listened for Mickey’s truck with a nervous heart and cleared his mind of everything. 

He sat waiting and heard the rumble of Mickey’s truck, his heart sank and he listened to the tires turn and stop. The engine died and he heard the door screech open and slam. 

Luke opened his eyes. 

The locks turned and Luke heard the door open and slam, Mickey’s hard footsteps stopped and he heard his boots hit the floor. 

Luke took a deep breath and stood up, he walked through the room and saw Mickey walking through the living room.

Luke smiled at his hard fast pace, he always moved fast and hard. 

Mickey pulled opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, he shoved the door closed and Luke saw his blue eyes hit his. 

“Hey!” Mickey said lifting his hand to the beer cap. 

“Hey.” He said and started into the living room. 

Mickey pulled off the cap. “What are you doing here?” Mickey said and tipped up the beer. 

“Came for a visit.” He said with a smile. 

“Hmph.” Mickey grunted and lowered his beer. 

Luke lifted his hand to the door handle and pulled it open, he snaked his hand in and pulled out a beer. 

“Don’t take my shit.” Mickey said with a smirk and a fast smile. 

Luke smiled and watched him walk to the table and sit down pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Luke looked across the table opening his beer, he took a long drink with his eyes on his chair remembering dinners and laughter, beer and whiskey. 

Luke put his beer on the table and walked to the cabinet, he pulled open a door, he pulled down a big bottle of whiskey and pulled out two shot glasses with his other hand. 

“Whaddarya doin?” Mickey called out with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. 

Luke nudged the door closed and turned around. 

“It’s like three.” Mickey said and lit his cigarette. 

“Ya?” He said and walked to the chair opposite Mickey. 

“You don’t drink at three.” Mickey said pulling out his cigarette and pointing at him. 

Luke opened the whiskey and poured. 

“I have something to tell you.” He said. 

Mickey was quiet and Luke raised his eyes, Mickey lifted his hand to his mouth and took a drag pulling and ashtray over in front of him. 

“OK.” Mickey said. 

Luke put the bottle on the table and pushed the shot glass over to Mickey, Mickey reached out a hand and took it. 

Luke shot back the whiskey and Mickey’s eyes widened as he picked up the bottle to pour more whiskey in his shot glass. 

“Hey.” Mickey said and Luke heard all of his tones, concern, a little slice of humor and most of all love. 

Mickey lifted his shot glass and shot it back, he held the shot glass and tilted it in his hand lowered it to the table as he poured himself another shot and drank it fast. 

Mickey held his beer between his hands and looked at him hard. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Mickey said. 

Luke took a deep breath and looked into his father’s eyes. 

“I found out that I was taken from a couple in Boston when I was three years old.” Luke said it fast hoping it would lessen the blow. 

Mickey’s eyes went wild and he sat back with a thump. 

“What?!” Mickey shot out. 

Luke took another breath. “The woman who I thought was my mother took me from them.” 

“That’s not fucking true.” Mickey said and hissed crushing his cigarette down into the ashtray. 

Luke’s heart tore as Mickey shot out his seat and shook his head. 

“Who the fuck told you this?” Mickey said. 

“That’s not..” He started. 

“WHO!” Mickey hissed slamming his fist down on the table. “Tell me right the fuck now!”

Mickey’s chest was heaving and his face was twisted up. 

“James.” He said quietly. 

Mickey’s face froze. “What?” Mickey said. 

“James worked it out.” He said. 

Mickey shook his head but Luke could see in his eyes that he knew James wouldn’t lie about that. 

“When?” Mickey asked. 

“Last week.” He said quietly. 

Mickey took a step back and he huffed out a breath. 

“And you didn’t TELL ME!” Mickey hissed out with his hands clenched at his sides. 

“I didn’t know how to.” He called out and Mickey stomped past the table. 

“FUCK.” He hissed and shot up from the chair. 

Mickey marched into the living room with his fists at his sides. 

“Let me get this straight.” Mickey said in a low voice pacing, Luke watching him with his heart twisting. 

“YOU!” Mickey said turning to him with hard eyes. “Find this shit out and don’t come to ME!”

Luke stayed quiet 

Mickey paced and crossed his arms shaking his head. “What the fuck?!” Mickey hissed. 

“I wanted to make sure.” He said. 

Mickey’s head went back and his face twisted into a snarl. 

“Make sure?” Mickey barked. “Make sure!”

Mickey stopped and Luke’s heart dropped. 

“That’s WHERE YOU WENT?” Mickey said stunned. “You told me you went to New York.” 

Luke dropped his head to his chest. “I went to Boston.” 

“You lied to me!?” Mickey yelled out. 

“Mick..” He started. 

“NO!” Mickey growled out. “You fucking lied to me.”

Mickey was pointing at him and his eyes were dark. 

“You motherfucker.” Mickey hissed out turning away from him. 

“Hey!” He called out.

“Fuck you!” Mickey snapped and Luke widened his eyes and pushed down the anger that shot up in him, Mickey had every right to be pissed. 

Mickey paced and hissed and Luke watched him scowl and shake his head. 

“So what happened?” Mickey said unwrapping his arms and holding them out. 

“I met them.” He said carefully. 

“Them?!” Mickey said dropping his arms. 

“Ya.” He said. 

“Your real family?!” Mickey said nodding. 

Luke felt the rage shoot through him but he heard the hurt in Mickey’s voice. 

“No.” He said. 

Mickey sputtered and turned around lifting his hand to his face. 

“You’re my family.” He said. 

Mickey lowered his hand and shook his head. 

“Sure doesn’t feel like it.” Mickey said and he heard his voice shake. 

“Mickey please.” He said and took a step toward him. 

Mickey was shaking his head and waved his arms out and Luke saw his eyes shift away and break for a heartbeat, his heart caved in his chest. 

Mickey shook his head and his eyes went back to furious rage, Mickey shot through the room and pushed past him when he tried to grab his arm. Mickey hissed and Luke saw his eyes flash with pain, he watched him rush to his room and the door slammed so hard he jumped. 

Luke stood with his hands clenched at his sides with tears in his eyes and his heart barely beating. 

 

Mickey pushed his hand over his eyes, he shoved himself back and forth. He couldn’t process this, he went over it again and shook his head closing his eyes. 

‘No.’ He thought. ‘No! No! NO!’ 

‘It’s not true.’ He thought. 

His head pounded with rage and his chest was full of pressure, he heard Luke walk up to his door and opened his eyes. 

Luke didn’t knock, he stood at the door and Mickey stared into space listening. 

Luke’s feet stepped away from the door and he shifted his eyes to the door as his heart dropped. 

‘Walking away.’ He thought. 

His curled his lips around his teeth with the pain that rolled tough his chest, he heard the front door close and stopped moving, his eyes filled with burning tears, he pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes as his heart broke. 

Mickey had just lost his son. 

 

Luke paced by the window and looked down at his phone, Tara was texting where they were and they were going to be here any minute. It was Christmas Eve and they had talked almost every day since he had gone to Boston. Luke had asked them all to come for Christmas and they had been thrilled, he wanted to send them air fare but they were driving, they wanted Moe to come along and apparently Moe was afraid of flying. 

Luke had told everyone about them with Lou beside him and although there was shock at first there was happiness as well. 

Mikayla had been thrilled to have more family and wanted to meet them immediately. He had set up his phone and called Marjorie so the first thing she saw when she picked up the phone was Mikayla’s face. 

Mikayla smiled while it rang. 

“Hello?” Marjorie said. 

“Hi Grandma!!!” Mikayla called out. 

Marjorie burst into tears and Luke crouched down next to Mikayla. 

“Happy tears.” Luke said sniffing. 

Mikayla nodded and leaned in waving to the screen. 

“Hi…” Marjorie sobbed. “Hi Mikayla!!”

“Daddy wanted to surprise you!” Mikayla said. 

Marjorie half laughed half sobbed. 

“Can I call you Grandma?” Mikayla said. 

Marjorie nodded quickly and pushed a towel over her cheeks. 

“OK because I can call you whatever you want.” Mikayla said with a bright smile. 

“Grandma is good.” Marjorie said. “Grandma is perfect.”

“OK!” Mikayla said. “Whatcha doin’ Grandma?” Mikayla leaned on her hand settling in for a long conversation. 

Marjorie laughed. “I’m cooking.”

“Ohhhh?” Mikayla said with her eyes lit up. 

Luke had sniffed wiping his eyes and sat with Mikayla, they had talked and talked while Marjorie cooked. 

Oz was so happy for him and he had introduced them over the phone, Oz had fallen head over heels for Marjorie and he thought they were all really coming to meet Oz. 

Sarah had cried happy tears for him and she had asked a million questions. 

Milo had scowled and tilted his head. “Wait, you have another family?” Milo said. 

“No.” He said. “I’m just sort of adding to this one.”

“Oh OK.” Milo had said. 

Mickey was totally MIA, he hadn’t seen him once since he had told him. Oz said he seemed fine, he said he was a little quieter than normal and he was out of the house more at night, Oz said he had calmed down a little and he hoped that was true. 

Luke just wished he had seen him before today, he lived three houses down but didn’t feel like he could just go over there all of a sudden. He tried to call and text Mickey but he blew him off. Sarah had told Mickey about today and she said Mickey would be here. 

Luke pushed his phone to his chin. 

Mickey had to come, nothing would be right without him but if he said he’d be here, he’d be here. 

“Luke.” Oz said behind him. “Calm down man.”

Luke looked over his shoulder at Oz. 

“He’s nervous.” Sarah said. 

Luke let out a long breath and nodded. 

“It’ll be fine man.” Oz said with kindness in his voice. 

Luke’s phone buzzed in his hand and he saw a big van driving down the street. 

“They’re here!” He called out whipping around. “Positions!”

Luke waved his arms out and picked up the flowers from the couch, he rushed to Mikayla and shoved them into her open arms. 

“Be good, be cute!” He rambled. 

“Luke.” Lou said with a laugh. 

Luke held her arms and pushed her over next to Mikayla. 

“Good.” Luke said. “You’re perfect.”

“Thank you?” Lou said. 

Luke rushed to the door and looked back, Oz was laughing by the couch. 

“Get over there!” He said shooting his finger out with his other hand on the doorknob. 

Oz laughed and slowly walked over next to Sarah who was in her spot holding a very cute Matthew in her arms with Milo beside her. 

Luke growled at him and Oz lifted a beer to his mouth. 

Luke let out a high pitched noise.

Oz took a drink of the beer. 

“Sarah!” He called out and Sarah whipped out her hand and took the beer. 

“Hey!” Oz said. 

Mrs. Lombardi walked into the room looking very neat and clean, she nodded to him as she took her position next to Lou. 

Luke pulled open the door and ran out. 

John and Marjorie were out of the car and he saw the van door open and Tara dropped down. 

“Hi!” He called out waving. 

Marjorie and John smiled and he jogged over to them, he hugged Marjorie and she smiled up at him. 

“How was the drive?” He asked. 

“Not so bad.” John said. 

Luke turned to him and John lifted his arm out, Luke smiled and gave him a hard hug. 

“Hey!” Tara called out. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile. 

“We have a surprise for you!” Tara said with a big smile. 

“OH?” He said. “Did you bring a cat the size of a panther?”

Tara laughed and he heard Marjorie and John laugh behind him. 

“Well she’s not a cat but she might hiss.” Tara said. 

“I don’t hiss.” He heard in a very distinctive hiss. 

A dark haired beauty stepped out of the van and he recognized her immediately. 

“Amy?!” He said with a smile. 

“Yep.” Tara said. “The sister from the great beyond.” 

Luke smiled at her, she was stunning. She had dark hair that went past her shoulders and she was staring at him with curious worried eyes. 

“Hi.” He said. 

“Hello.” Amy said and she smiled a little. Luke saw and heard her shyness. 

“You came all the way here from Zimbabwe?” He said with wide eyes. 

“The Congo actually but yes.” Amy said. 

“Wow.” He said tilting his head. 

“She flew straight home when we told her.” Marjorie said. 

Amy’s eyes flashed and lowered to the ground. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” He said with a smile. 

Amy lifted her eyes and he put his arms out tilting his head. 

Amy took a step forward, Luke hugged her and her head slid into his shoulder, he felt her breath shudder and slid his hand over her hair gently. 

Tara’s eyes widened and she lifted her hand to Amy’s back. Amy put her head down and took a step back, she wiped at her eyes quickly and turned her head away. 

John walked past him and put his hand on Amy’s shoulder, she nodded and it slipped away as he walked to the back of the van. 

“We have tons of stuff.” Tara said. 

“I can get that.” He said to John as he pulled out a bag. 

“I got it.” John said with a smile. Marjorie was pulling out brightly wrapped gifts and Amy walked over to her and took them from Marjorie. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said. 

“Yes we did.” Marjorie said and stacked more gifts into Amy’s arms. 

“I can have Oz come out.” He said and waved his arm up. 

“That’s OK.” John said. 

“Hmph.” He murmured. 

Luke didn’t see anything he could help with, he snapped his fingers and smiled. He got in the van and Moe leaned into him with his leash hooked around a peg. 

“Hey buddy.” He said rubbing his ginormous head. 

Moe wagged his tail frantically and shoved his head into him as he got up on all fours and his head bonked on the roof of the van. 

“You want to meet everybody huh?” He said and pulled his leash off of the peg. 

Moe jumped over him and Luke went out the door in a shot, he stumbled and pulled and Moe sort of stopped. 

Luke went forward and waved a hand out to balance himself. 

“Whoo.” He called out. “He’s strong.”

“Yeah.” John said. “Careful.”

Luke smiled and looked down at Moe. “I got it.” He said. 

Tara laughed and they walked up the walkway, well they walked Luke was pulled. Amy looked back at him when she came to the door, he smiled and lifted hand up to motion her to go in. Amy lowered her hand with her arms full of gift on the doorknob and Moe shot forward, Luke blinked and looked down at his hands, the leash was gone. 

The leash was flying behind Moe as he raced up the stairs and through the open door. 

“MOE!” Luke called out and rushed to catch him. 

Luke ran up the stairs and went through the door just in time to see Amy go forward and the presents in her hands fly through the air. 

“A dog!” Mikayla called out. 

“That’s a horse.” Milo said before Moe rushed to him and shoved his face into his chest, Milo went back and Mikayla gasped. Moe turned his head and it shoved into Mikayla, the flowers flew through the air as she went down into Lou, she caught Mikayla and Mrs. Lombardi caught Lou as she went over and flowers rained down over them. 

Moe sniffed Mikayla and moved his big head to Sarah, Matthew squealed and Moe lifted his front paws, Sarah’s arm shot out and Moe leaned on it, Sarah’s eye went wide as they went back and Oz caught Sarah’s arm and the beer that should not be in Oz’s hand splashed up out of the bottle and all over Matthew, Oz went down and the beer bottle fell from his hand as he tried to catch them, Sarah went back on her butt and landed with Matthew in her lap. 

Luke smacked his head with his palm. 

Matthew blinked beer out of his eyes and Moe shoved the beer bottle that was spinning between Oz and Sarah with his nose, Matthew saw it and picked it up, Moe licked over it with his big tongue as Matthew giggled. 

Luke looked down at Mikayla blinking on Lou’s legs, he rushed over to them. 

“Are you OK?” He asked as she sat up with flowers sticking out of her hair. 

“Was that a dog?” Mikayla said. 

“No that was not a dog.” Milo said from the floor with his eyes closed. 

“You OK?” Mikayla said to Milo. 

“Ya.” Milo said blinking his eyes open. “I think so.”

Lou didn’t look hurt but she looked stunned, she shifted off of Mrs. Lombardi’s lap and Luke grimaced. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked Mrs. Lombardi. 

“No.” Mrs. Lombardi said shaking flowers off of her dress. “Just flowery.” 

Oz sat up shaking his head and saw Moe licking the beer off of Matthews face. Oz laughed and stopped, his eyes widened as he looked around. Sarah sat up and saw Matthew covered with beer. 

Sarah giggled and lifted her hand to her mouth. 

Matthew smiled up at her and held the beer bottle out to her. Sarah burst out laughing and Oz started giggling, Lou looked down at Mikayla with flowers sticking out of her hair and started laughing, Mikayla giggled and Mrs. Lombardi laughed. Milo sat up slowly and looked around, he smiled and let out a big laugh leaning over. Marjorie let out a bright laugh and Tara and John joined her giggling. 

“Hello new family!” Amy said in a dry tone sitting in the middle of a pile of presents. 

Luke threw back his head and laughed. 

 

Mickey stood at the bottom of Luke’s steps and looked up at the door biting his top lip, he shifted his feet and took a long drag of his smoke. He hissed out his breath and flicked it away as he started up the stairs. He was late, really late, he should have been here hours ago, he had sat at the Alibi drinking and listening to the assholes around him. 

He couldn’t get off the bar stool, he had sat there as the time ticked away and he knew he should be here but his heart was fucking broken like it had only been broken once before. Luke didn’t understand, he couldn’t, no one could. 

He had pulled himself off the stool and marched out the door, he was here. He took a short breath and narrowed his eyes as he lifted his keys and unlocked the door, he pushed open the door and heard laughter coming from everywhere. 

Mickey’s heart sank down his chest, he shoved off his coat and threw it on the loveseat as he walked in. 

“Mickey’s here!” He heard Mikayla call out. 

He smiled and walked through the living room as she ran in with a big smile on her face. 

Mickey smiled and held his arms out, she jumped up into his arms and he swung her up. 

“Where have you been?” Mikayla said. 

“Eh I got hung up.” He said and patted her back, she pulled her face away with her arms around his neck. 

“They have a dog!” Mikayla said. 

“Oh ya?” He said walking with her in his arms. 

“He’s huge!” Mikayla said. 

“Hmph.” He grunted and walked around the corner into the kitchen. 

“Hey there he is!” Oz called out. 

Mickey looked around at the full table and his eyes landed on the older couple sitting next to Luke. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Sarah shot up and kissed his cheek with a bright beaming smile. 

“You been drinkin’?” He asked her. 

“A little.” Sarah said scrunching her face up. 

Sarah sat across Oz’s lap and Oz wrapped his arms around her. 

“Glad you’re here man.” Oz said with a smile. 

He took Sarah’s seat shifting Mikayla on his lap. 

“Where’s the baby?” He asked. 

“Too much beer.” Oz said and everyone laughed around him. 

“Snoozing away upstairs.” Sarah said with a laugh and ran her hand through Oz’s hair. 

“Do you have to do that?” Milo called out. 

“Yes.” Sarah said and gave Oz a long kiss.

“Yuuucckk.” Milo said and stuck his tongue out shaking his head. 

Sarah smiled at Milo and leaned into Oz. 

“Works for me.” Oz said. 

Mickey watched the older couple smile and laugh but their eyes met and he saw the guy raise his hand over the woman’s hand and hold it. 

‘Ya, it’s the ex-con fag who raised your kid.’ He thought and his gut burned. 

He saw a beer lower to the table and looked up, Mrs. Lombardi smiled down at him. 

“Thanks.” He said and picked it up around Mikayla and twisted off the cap. 

“Mickey, this is Marjorie and John.” Luke said. 

Mickey nodded his head down. 

“Tara and Amy.” Luke said and one of them smiled at him, she looked like a girl version of Luke and he took a long drink of beer behind Mikayla. 

“Mikayla was telling us why she hates cats.” Lou said. 

“I don’t hate them.” Mikayla said. “I just don’t like them very much.” 

“You and me both.” He said with a scowl. 

Mikayla turned in his lap and nodded. 

“Nasty cat.” Mikayla said. 

They laughed and Mickey tilted his head. “Dead now.” He said. 

“What?” Tara said. 

“Well we don’t really know if it’s dead dead.” Mikayla said. 

Milo laughed and Sarah laughed against Oz. 

“Mickey shot it.” Mikayla said in a happy voice. 

Oz Sarah and Milo giggled and Luke smacked a hand on his head. 

“You shot a cat!” Amy said. 

“He shot at it.” Milo said with a laugh. “Boy did it run.”

“Why did you shoot AT the cat?” Tara said. 

“Wait, let me tell it.” Milo said. 

“K man.” He said with a smile. 

“Mikayla loves animals right and sees this stray cat in Mickeys backyard.” Milo said. 

Mickey smiled at Milo around his beer and wrapped his arm around Mikayla. 

“The cat scratches Mikayla, she screams and Mickey…” Milo says pointing at him. “Comes running out of the house with a gun.”

Marjorie and John’s eyes went wide and Mickey smacked his lips together. 

“Mickey’s freaked right.” Milo said and Mikayla giggled. 

“Mikayla points at the cat crying and Mickey see Mikayla scratched up and BLAM BLAM.” Milo said holding his fingers out like a gun. 

Everyone laughed except the people who didn’t belong here. Mickey shoved his beer onto the table and smiled a hard smile. 

“The cat…” Milo says barely able to talk he was laughing so hard. “..flies up into the air.” 

“REOORR.” Mikayla called out. 

Mickey laughed and pushed a hand over his mouth dropping his head. 

“The cat bolts through the hole in the fence and Mickey’s still shooting.” Milo said giggling. “He runs up to the fence and shoots OVER it into the neighbor’s backyard.” 

The couple next to Luke were smiling at Milo and looking over at Mikayla, he tightened his arm around her and pulled her in closer to him. 

“And Mikayla says ‘Did you get it?” Oz finished for Milo because he was laughing so hard. 

They all laughed and when laughter stopped Mickey looked up. 

“It was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.” Milo said with a giggle. 

Mikayla smiled brightly at him and his heart melted, stupid cat hurt his grandbaby. 

“But I love dogs.” Mikayla said. “Moe is so sweet.”

“Who’s Moe?” He asked. 

“Their dog!” Milo said. 

“Do you have guns?” Amy asked Luke. 

“Ahhhh.” Luke started. 

“Ya.” He said. “He does.”

Luke’s eyes shot to his and he saw them narrow. 

“Where’s the dog?” He asked and took a long drink of his beer.

Luke lifted an eyebrow and he smirked at him. 

“He had a rough day.” Tara said. “He’s napping.”

They all laughed and Mickey grit his teeth picking up his beer. 

“Mikayla.” Marjorie said. “Your dad says you like science.”

Mikayla nodded with a smile and he smiled lifting his hand to her hair. 

“But you want to be a musician right?” John said with a smile. 

Mickey felt a shot of anger through him and scowled. 

“She’s gonna be a doctor.” He said. 

“I could be both.” Mikayla said. 

“Ya you could.” He said smiling at Mikayla and shooting John a hard look. 

Mikayla turned to him and smiled. 

“Oz says you work together.” Marjorie asked. 

“Started out own business.” Oz said smiling with his arms around Sarah. “Construction.” 

“I worked in construction in college.” John said. 

“Oh ya?” Oz said. 

“Summers and weekends.” John said. 

Mickey’s heart dropped, he worked his way to something better with a job they did every day. 

“I met Marjorie at school.” John said. 

Marjorie smiled and Luke was fucking beaming at both of them. Mickey lifted Mikayla off of his lap and sat her down in the chair, he walked to cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, he turned around twisting off the cap and leaned back against the counter. 

“College huh?” He said.

“Yes.” John said. 

“You teach?” He asked. 

“Music.” John said and his gut rolled. 

“Luke went to Julliard.” He said lifting the whiskey and taking a drink.

“Yes he told us.” Marjorie said. “Full scholarship.”

Mickey nodded with a grunt and lowered the bottle. 

“We woulda paid for it though.” He said. 

“Mickey.” Luke hissed.

Luke was glaring at him, Mickey ignored him. 

“We didn’t have much but we worked our asses off.” He said. 

Marjorie’s eyes softened and his heart dropped. 

“We know.” Marjorie said softly. “He told us.”

Mickey shifted his feet and took a long breath. 

“Can I ask something?” Milo said. 

“Ya.” Luke said. 

“Why is your name Luke now?” Milo asked. 

Mickey crossed her arms around the bottle looking at Luke. 

“I don’t know.” Luke said. 

“I think I know.” John said. 

Luke looked over at John with wide eyes. 

“You saw Star Wars for the first time, right before…” John said and trailed off. 

“You flipped for it.” John said with a smile. “You wanted us to call you Luke.”

“I made it up?” Luke said. 

John nodded with a smile. “I think so.” 

Mickey’s chest felt like it was breaking open, he took in a ragged breath. Star Wars was one of his best memories of Luke and Ian. 

“So legally you’re not Luke?” Amy said.

Mickey’s eyes shot to her as rage shot through him. 

Luke was quiet and Mickey’s heart burst with pain. 

He lifted the bottle and sneered taking a drink, it all tumbled in his head, Luke wasn’t Luke, Luke was made up and his birth certificate they had was fake, none of it was real, everything was fucking fake. 

Mickey slammed the bottle down on the table and everyone jumped. 

Luke shot up and Mickey shook his head and blindly rushed out of the kitchen, his mind had stopped, his chest was heaving. 

“MICKEY!” OZ shot out. 

Mickey walked to the door and unlocked it fast, he pulled it open and it hit the wall with a slam, he ran into the night, away from the light, away from his family, the only thing that kept him from the dark and he felt it closing in around him with every breath and every step that he took away from them. 

 

Luke rushed through the kitchen, he saw Mickey pull open the door and run out in a flash. 

“Oh my God.” Marjorie said behind him. “What did we say?”

“Nothing.” He said and started walking toward the door. 

“I’m sorry.” Amy said.

Luke looked over his shoulder, Amy looked stunned and hurt, Tara stood next to her with her arm around her. 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He said.

Oz walked up to him and he shook his head. 

“I need to deal with this.” He said. 

Oz nodded and he turned toward the door taking a long breath, he looked back and they were all standing in the living room. 

“Don’t worry.” He said. 

He pulled the door closed and growled. 

“They don’t need to worry about me…oh no.” He said as he stomped over the sidewalk without his coat in the December cold. 

‘Luuuke.’ He heard clear as a bell. 

“WHAT!” He shot out seething and walking faster. “I’m gonna fucking kill him!”

‘Luke you’re not killing anyone.’ He heard.

“Make a motherfuckin’ bet?” He said walking up to the door. 

He turned the knob and shoved the door, it flew open and hit the wall. 

Luke saw Mickey standing in the kitchen bracing his arms around the sink. 

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey called out. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” He said walking through the door and kicking it closed. “I didn’t know I wasn’t welcome!” 

“Ya well I’m not so fucking welcome in your house am I?” Mickey said. 

“You come into MY house drunk.” He spat out. “You are nasty as fuck to people I care about…”

“Fuck you!” Mickey shot out whipping around. 

“You were rude and scared the shit out of them.” He hissed.

“So?” Mickey said waving his arms out. 

Luke bit his lip and nodded. 

“Who the fuck are they huh?!” Mickey shot out storming around the table. 

“They’ve been through hell.” He said with a sneer. 

“They’ve been through..” Mickey said and smiled a sharp deadly smile. “They’ve been through hell?!” 

Luke felt his heart shake. 

“Ya well I guess you are theirs and not fucking mine.” Mickey said with a sneer.

Luke felt his blood boil and his mind rage. 

“What the fuck did you say?” He hissed but Mickey kept raging. 

“My kid wouldn’t fucking care about what strangers fuckin’ think.” Mickey took a ragged breath and hissed sneering at him. “You got it all now huh so FUCK me and Ian...” 

Luke’s rage overwhelmed him and his fists went flying, he hit Mickey twice before Mickey pushed him back, he hit the floor and his glasses flew off. 

“Fuck.” Mickey shot out. 

Luke got on his hands and knees growling, he saw Mickey’s blur and stood up swinging. Mickey took a hit and stomped his foot down shoving him into the door jamb. 

Luke grabbed the back of Mickey’s head and pulled him into Ian’s office. He punched him hard and growled, Mickey moved aside and pushed him, he hit the wall and pushed off of it turning around. Mickey punched him in the gut and he went back hitting the wall hard. 

“Shit.” Mickey hissed. 

Luke slid down the wall and saw Mickey’s blur come up next to him, he pushed his hand out and shoved him back.

“Get off me!” He hissed. 

He heard Mickey’s breath hitching, he rolled his eyes closed and they stung with tears. 

They sat in silence. 

“You don’t know.” Mickey said and Luke opened his eyes, he had never heard this tone before, Mickey sounded broken. 

Mickey shot up from the floor and Luke pushed himself up. 

“It wasn’t real.” Mickey voice hitched out moving away from him. 

“Wait..” He started. 

“It was all for nothin’.” Mickey said. 

Mickey’s blur stopped and Luke heard his ragged breathing, he felt his heart break and tear, his adoption wasn’t legal, but he never meant for Mickey to come to understand it this way, the day of his adoption meant so much to all of them. 

“It doesn’t mean it wasn’t real.” He said with tears in his eyes. 

“No!” Mickey barked out and Luke heard his rage and pain, Mickey went through the room fast and Luke followed him. 

“I stayed for you.” Mickey shot out whipping around. ”Do you think for one fuckin’ minute I’d want to stay in this shit hole of a life without Ian?! But I stayed.” Mickey’s breath was ragged. “For you.” 

Mickey’s tone was desolate and empty. Luke was stunned silent. 

“For fuckin’ nothing.” Mickey said. 

Luke grabbed at Mickey’s arm. 

“Dad.” He said. 

Mickey froze, they stood there for a heartbeat. 

“Don’t call me that.” Mickey said in a stone cold voice. 

Mickey pulled his arm away and Luke stood shocked and heartbroken, he saw Mickey’s blur walk to his room and slam the door. 

Luke’s heart was bleeding in his chest, he knew Mickey would be pissed but he had had no idea it would break him like this. He walked into Ian’s office and sat in a leather chair, he stared at the blur in front of him. Mickey had chosen to live his life without Ian for him. 

Luke lowered his head down to his hands and cried. 

 

Oz pushed in the key and it didn’t turn, he pulled it out and turned the knob, he stuck his head through the door and looked down at the floor, there was drywall scattered over the floor and Luke’s glasses were against the wall. 

Oz stepped in looking around, the house was silent, he closed the door quietly and bent over to pick up Luke’s glasses. He lifted them and saw that they weren’t broken. 

He lowered the glasses and walked to the door to Ian’s office, there was a hole in the wall by the door jamb, he couldn’t tell if it was a Mickey sized hole or a Luke sized hole. Oz looked into the office and saw Luke sitting in the dark with his head in his hands, he walked in quietly and saw Ian’s pictures scattered over the floor. He put Luke’s glasses on the table next to him and crouched down pulling the pictures over to him stacking them together. 

Oz stood up with the pictures in his hands and lowered them to the table next to Luke, he lifted a hand to Luke’s head and pushed it over it hair. 

Luke was still and he stood in the dark with his hand on his head, Oz sat on the arm of the chair and dropped his arm to Luke’s shoulder. They sat in silence for a long few minutes. 

“What did I do?” Luke said quietly.

Oz rubbed his shoulder. 

“I shouldn’t have brought them here.” Luke said. 

“Yes you should have.” He said. 

Luke shook his head. 

“They’re your family.” Oz said. 

“But Mickey..” Luke said and shook his head.

“Hey.” Oz said. “Mickey’s going to be fine.” 

“He said he stayed for me.” Luke said. 

“What do you mean stayed?” He said. 

“He stayed when Ian died.” Luke choked out. “For me.” 

Oz felt a wave of shock go through him and pushed his lips together hard. 

“You think Ian would want Mickey with him?” He asked quietly. “That he didn’t love him enough to have him live his life.”

Luke was still and Oz lifted a hand over his head. 

“Mickey might have stayed for you, that may be true but you bringing the rest of your family here doesn’t take that away.” He said.

Luke lifted his head and Oz let him sit for a minute. Luke pushed his wrist over his eyes. 

“They’re great.” Oz said. 

“You just think that because they think you’re beautiful.” Luke said. 

“Well ya!” He said.

Luke snorted out a laugh. 

“Come on man.” He said pulling on Luke’s shoulder. “Let’s get you home.”

Luke stood up and Oz picked up his glasses and lifted his hand and put them in his palm. 

“Thanks.” Luke said and slipped them on. 

Oz smiled and lifted a hand to his arm, he led him to the door and took off his coat. 

“Nah man.” Luke said waving his hand at him. 

“Shut up.” Oz said with a smile and pushed the coat over Luke’s arms and onto his shoulders. 

Luke lifted his hands and the coat sleeves went up past his wrists. 

“Put your hands in the pockets.” He said with a smile. 

Luke smiled a little and pushed his hands into the pockets of the coat. Oz opened the door and Luke walked through it. 

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” He said. 

Luke looked over his shoulder and nodded. Luke started walking and Oz watched him walk down the sidewalk until he walked up his stairs, Oz closed the door and stepped back into the warm house. 

Sarah and the boys were still at Luke’s but he had started to worry when Luke was gone so long. He took a deep breath and started through the house, he walked up to Mickeys door and tapped on it with his knuckle. 

There was no answer, Oz opened the door carefully and saw Mickey’s light was on, Mickey was on the bed fully clothed with a bottle on the bed next to him half empty. 

Oz stepped in and walked to the bed, he was passed out and he hadn’t washed the blood off of his face. Oz reached over Mickey and lifted the bottle, he put it on the nightstand and saw the picture of Ian Mickey and Luke was flat on the nightstand, he picked it up and set it straight. 

Oz leaned over and pulled off Mickey’s jeans and pulled the blankets up over him, Mickey didn’t wake up at all. 

Oz looked down at him and remembered what Luke had said. Oz slipped his hand under the pillow and pulled out the gun, he shoved it into his waistband picking up the bottle and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Oz walked to the table and put the whiskey and gun down, he crossed his arms. 

‘I’m gonna need a box.’ He thought. ‘A big one.’

Oz found a box and went around collecting all of the guns in the house, he went into the yard and grabbed all of those dumping them in the box, he walked to the shed and pulled open the door, he hid the box way in the back and pulled boxes over it. 

Oz went back up the stairs and into the house, he sat down at the table and twisted open the whiskey. 

“Alright.” He said out loud. “I did my part.”

Oz lifted the bottle and pointed it up. 

“Time for you to step up.” He said and took a long drink. 

 

Mickey heard rustling in the room and he woke up , he pushed his head into the pillow and heard footstep, he opened his eyes into slits and saw Ian pulling his shirt on in the light from the hallway, he squinted and looked at the clock. 

6:20

He grunted and closed his eyes. 

“Hey.” Ian whispered. 

He grunted. 

Ian laughed. “Go back to sleep.” Ian said.

Mickey opened his eyes and looked up at Ian smiling down at him, he squinted and lifted a hand up. 

“Work.” He grunted out and pushed himself up lowering his feet to the floor and sighed.

Ian laughed. 

“Will you stop fucking laughing.” Mickey said slowly with his eyes closed. 

Ian was quiet. 

“Go ahead.” He grunted out and Ian laughed lifting his hands to his head, Mickey shoved his head into his chest as Ian kissed his head. 

Mickey lifted a hand and held onto his waist. 

“Umm Mick.” Ian said. 

‘Mph.” He grunted. 

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” Ian said. 

“Mph.” He grunted again. 

“It’s Saturday?!” Ian said. 

“Aw fuck.” He said banging his head against Ian’s chest as Ian laughed against him. 

“You can try and go back to sleep.” Ian said. 

“No.” He said and hissed. “Won’t happen.”

Ian kissed his head and Mickey’s hand slid down his side as he stepped back. 

“You could stay here.” He said. 

“Gotta go.” Ian said with a smile. 

He grunted and stood up as Ian walked out of the bedroom door. Mickey blinked and pushed a hand over his eyes. He walked past Luke’s room and the door was half closed, he saw a clean floor with no stuff scattered around. 

‘He must have cleaned.’ He thought. 

Ian stood at the toaster and his toast popped up, Mickey walked to the coffee maker and poured coffee in the mug Ian had put out for him. He gulped down coffee. 

Ian opened the refrigerator and put the butter back in kicking it closed. 

Mickey sat at the table blinking and Ian slid a pack of cigarettes across the table to him. 

“Hm.” He murmured and pulled one out. Ian pushed a lighter and an ashtray to him smiling. 

Mickey smiled and slipped the smoke between his teeth. 

“What are you so happy about?” He asked raising his eyebrows. 

Ian shrugged a shoulder. “I love you.”

Mickey smiled and pulled the smoke out of his mouth. “Ya?” He asked. 

Ian leaned over to him. “Ya.” Ian said and kissed him. 

Mickey’s eyes closed, Ian’s mouth moved over his and his tongue swept over his lips. Mickey lifted his hand to his neck and Ian put his hand on his face. 

Ian lifted his mouth slowly and Mickey’s eyes drifted open. Ian’s eyes were on his and he saw his love for him. 

“You sure you don’t wanna stay here?” He said with a quick smile. 

Ian kissed him and pulled back lifting his toast to his mouth. 

“I got something else you could put in there.” He said with a smirking smile.

Ian smiled around his toast and pulled it out of his mouth. 

“What are you gonna do today?” Ian said with his mouth full. 

“Nap.” He said pushing his fingers into his eyes. 

Ian smiled and walked around the table. 

“I’ll see what Luke’s doin.’” He said picking up his mug. 

“Who?” Ian said as he walked to the door. 

“Ha funny.” He said and took a long drink of coffee and put a smoke in his mouth. 

Ian picked up his bag and pulled it over his shoulder with toast in his mouth. 

“Hey put your coat on!” He shot out with a smoke hanging out of his mouth. 

“Huh?” Ian said. “It’s like 80 degrees out there.”

Mickey turned his head and pulled the smoke out of his mouth. 

“It’s Christmas.” He said standing up with his mug.

“Ahhhh no, it’s summer” Ian said. “How much did you drink last night?”

“I don’t know.” He said tossing the unlit cigarette on the table. “A lot.”

Ian turned the door knob and opened the door, Mickey saw the hard wood floor and grimaced. 

“When did we do that?” He said. 

Ian stared at him. “Last year.”

“Oh..Hmph..ya.” He lifted his mug and took a drink walking into the living room. 

He lowered his mug and saw a picture of him and Ian on the side table next to the couch, the one with Luke with frosting in his hair wasn’t there. He looked over the couch and the picture of Luke with his violin was gone and the picture of Luke smiling like an idiot on his first day of school. 

“Where are all the pictures?” He asked. 

Ian stared at him and tilted his head. “Are you alright?”

“Ya!” He shot out lifting his hand out. “What’d you do with all the pictures?”

“What pictures?” Ian said. 

“The ones with Luke?” He said waving a hand at the wall. 

“Who’s Luke?” Ian said carefully. 

Mickey smirked. “You’re fucking with me at 6 am?”

“No I’m not.” Ian said. 

“Luke!” He said letting out a long breath. “Skinny, glasses, goofy as fuck!” 

Ian stared at him. 

“Plays the violin?!” He shot out. 

Ian smiled at him. “Did you have a weird dream?”

“I don’t know.” He said shaking his head. 

“You sure you’re OK?” Ian said. 

“Ya.” He said waving a hand at him. 

“Alright.” Ian said. “See ya.”

“Later.” He said. 

Ian closed the door and Mickey squinted looking around the living room, there were definitely pictures missing. He took a long drink of coffee and walked through the room. Ian’s office door was open and he saw the hard wood floor and the white walls. 

The memory of Luke came smashing the walls and screaming. Mickey stepped back and walked through the door, he rushed through the living room and slammed the mug down on the table as he passed, he walked into the hallway and saw the bare walls and his heart sank, there should be pictures up there. 

Mickey pushed open the door and there was a double bed in the room with a white comforter but nothing else. 

Mickey’s heart dropped and he stepped back, he whipped around and looked through his room, he saw the side table and there was only one picture there, him and Ian on their wedding day. He clenched his fists hissing his breath in and out. 

Mickey ran through the house, he yanked open the front door and ran through it. 

“IAN!” He called out and ran out into the summer sun. He whirled around looking in every direction as his heart pounded and twisted in his chest. 

“LUKE!” He called out. 

Mickey saw the red house down the street and started running, his memories were jumbled, Luke at his graduation, Luke at 14, Luke playing baseball for the first time, Luke asking a pretty dark haired girl to marry him. The memories were floating away as he thought of them, he couldn’t hold on to the thoughts as the filtered through his mind. 

His ran with his heart pumping and his lungs bursting, he ran up to the house and everything around him changed, he was running down a long hallway, concrete and bars were all around him. Mickey slowed down and his arms went wide as he came to a stop. 

He was in a prison.

Mickey put his hand out panting and leaned into the wall looking down the hall of open cell doors, he felt himself start to retch as he broke out into a cold sweat. 

He saw himself walking down the hall in an orange jump suit. 

“Motherfucker!” He hissed. 

Mickey saw a notebook in his hand and his eyes snapped up to the face of the person holding it, that wasn’t him that was Oz. 

Mickey watched him walk to him and turn into the cell in front of him. He watched Oz sit back on a cot and open his notebook lifting his feet onto the bed. 

“Oz.” he said. 

Oz didn’t look up. 

“OZ!” He shot out. 

Oz couldn’t see or hear him, Mickey shook his head. Oz wasn’t supposed to be here, he was smart and good and everything he wasn’t, there wasn’t a mean bone in Oz’s body and his kid should not be in fucking prison. 

“Stop this right now!” He said with a snarl. 

Oz wrote in his notebook and Mickey breathed out hard and lowered his hands. 

Mickey saw a big guy walk into the cell and his blood boiled at how he looked at Oz, he knew that look, he’d seen it in prison and his stomach knotted. 

Oz didn’t look up but Mickey saw the pencil stop. 

“Hey pretty boy.” The big guy said. 

Oz looked up at the big guy. “Hey.” Oz said in a flat tone. 

“Mmmm.” The big guy said. “How bout you get on your knees and open that pretty mouth of yours.”

Mickey lifted his hands to his head and hissed. 

Oz shook his head and smirked. 

“Humph.” The big guy said licking his lips shifting in front of the door. Mickey rushed forward and he pushed at the guy but he didn’t move. Mickey went back like he had hit a wall. 

“Get on your knees.” The guy said. 

“Fuck you.” Oz said with a sneer. 

The guy moved fast and pulled Oz up to his feet. 

“I’ll fuck you.” The big guy said and shoved Oz against the bars, as soon as Oz hit the bars his hand shot out light lightning and he shoved the pencil into the big guys neck. 

Mickey froze and the guy gurgled lifting a hand to his throat, the big guy stepped out the door and fell as his feet. Oz looked down at the guy with wide eyes and his mouth open. 

Oz looked down at his hand at the bloody pencil, he opened his hand and it rolled away. 

Mickey heard rushing feet and guards were running down the hall.

“No.” He breathed out. “You stay the fuck away from my kid!” He snarled out rushing into them and hit a barrier and stumbled back. 

The guard stepped over the big guy and twisted Oz’s arms behind his back and threw him on the concrete floor. Mickey saw Oz’s face twist up. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Oz hissed out kicking and fighting. 

Oz’s notebook was covered with blood and a guard stepped on it as he went over to the big guy on the floor.

“Shit.” One guard said. “He’s dead.”

“Fuck.” The other said and leaned over Oz. 

“Going down for murder now.” The guard said and shoved his knee into his back, Oz’s eyes closed and the guard smacked his head. 

‘Stupid as shit.” The guard said. 

Mickey saw Oz open his eyes and they were flat and empty, there was nothing left of who he should have been in his eyes. 

Mickey felt his eyes burn and turned away, he lifted a hand to the bars and saw Ian at the end of the hallway. 

“You fucker!” He called out as he bolted forward. 

Ian turned away from him. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” He hissed with a sneer. 

Ian stopped and looked at him as he ran. 

“It was all for nothing huh?” Ian called out. 

Mickey turned his head and grit his teeth together as he ran. 

Ian turned away and walked out of sight. 

Mickey ran faster and ran right into the Alibi, he scowled growling and stopped running. Kev was at the bar and Kermit was sitting alone, bright light poured through the windows. 

“I’m not doing this you prick!” He called out. “Fuck you!”

Oz’s eyes came back to him, that wasn’t Oz that was Yevgeny, the broken kid who never had a chance because he hadn’t been there and everything he knew about his son was gone. 

Mickey closed his eyes against his the pain in his heart and the tears in his eyes. 

“Hey Mick.” Kev said. 

Mickey opened his eyes and saw himself walk up to a barstool, his hair was long and shaggy and he looked like shit. 

“Fuck!” He hissed and grimaced. 

“How ya doin’?” Kev said. 

He saw his hand wave out and Kev took a bottle of whiskey out and poured him a shot, he knocked it back and put the glass down taking the bottle from Kev. 

“Lip and Heidi were looking for you.” Kev said. 

He poured a drink and drank it, he wasn’t looking at anyone or anything. 

“You need a place to crash?” Kev asked quietly. 

Mickey’s head went back. “I have a fucking house!” He said out loud. 

The Mickey he was watching didn’t answer. 

“How about some food?” Kev said. 

He watched himself stare into his empty glass.

“Alright man.” Kev said and put his hand on his arm. “If you need anything.”

He didn’t move, Kev lifted his hand away and Mickey saw his eyes lift as Kev walked away. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, his eyes were dead and empty. 

Mickey knew what was happening, this was after, after Ian. 

He watched himself drink and saw Kev walk around the corner with a phone at his ear. He watched himself pick up the bottle and slid off the barstool. 

Mickey took a long breath and followed himself out the door. 

Kev came out after them.

“Hey.” Kev called out. “Hold up.” 

Kev reached out for his arm and he watched himself swing a fist out and punch Kev, he fell back against the wall and Mickey stopped. Kev watched him walk away with his hand on his jaw and his eyes full of pity. 

Mickey followed himself, he knew exactly where they were going, he heard himself mumbling and shoot out a harsh laugh lifting the bottle and sucking it down as he walked. 

Mickey stopped at the opening of the baseball field, he watched himself walk over to the dugout and sit down on the bench with a sigh. 

Mickey took a step and stopped shaking his head. 

“What’s wrong?” He heard from beside him. “Can’t watch.”

He hissed out a breath. “I never did this.”

“You thought about it.” Ian said. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He shot out. “Doing that to Oz!”

“I didn’t do anything.” Ian said. 

“The fuck you didn’t.” He said glaring up at him. 

Ian looked across the baseball field to the dugout. 

“I love you.” Ian said. 

“Fuck you!” He shot out.

“I wasn’t going to let you hurt yourself.” Ian said. 

He shook his head hard. “That’s not fucking me.” He said shooting a hand out and pointing to the dugout. 

“Ya.” Ian said. “This is what you would have done.”

Mickey looked over into the dugout, he saw himself lift a gun to his head, there was no hesitation, no deep breath, there wasn’t one last moment, it was one single motion and the shot rang out across the field. 

Mickey dropped his arm and took a step back. Ian jumped and lifted a hand to his heart closing his eyes. 

Mickey felt his heart tear. “It’s not me.” He said.

“Yes it was.” Ian said opening his eyes and they were breaking. “It’s the part of you that always wanted to be with me.”

“Ian.” He said lifting his hand. 

“Don’t you get it!?” Ian said stepping back. “THIS is what you would have done!” 

“Nah man.” He said shaking his head. 

“You think I don’t know?” Ian said and started walking away. 

Mickey followed him and grabbed at his arm. 

“Where the fuck is Luke?” He said. 

Ian ripped his arm away from his hand. 

“Don’t fuck with me.” Mickey said stepping up to him. 

Ian’s eyes stayed on his and everything changed around them. Ian stepped away from him crossing his arms, they were in an empty room, Ian walked to the window and looked out. 

Mickey twisted his head and narrowed his eyes. 

“Where’s Luke?” He said. 

Ian looked past him and Mickey looked over his shoulder, there was nothing there. He looked back at Ian. 

“Tell me where my kid is right now!” Mickey barked out. 

Ian looked at him and he saw tears in his eyes, Mickey lifted a hand up and took a breath. 

“Ian!” He said. 

Ian looked past him again and Mickey waved his hand out and turned around, there was nothing in front of him but a door, a closet door. 

The sun was shining and the room was hot. 

“What..?” He said. 

It came back to him, it was winter when Ian had found Luke and they were standing in an empty room on a summer day. Luke had spoken to Oz in his language and they had become brothers, Mickey knew he had found himself after Luke had come along and Luke had held him down when he was raging with pain. 

“It wasn’t for nothing.” Ian said. 

Mickey saw a black handprint on the door and sucked in a breath, he ran to the closet and whipped open the door.

Mickey’s eyes flew open and he bolted upright in the dark, his hand was over his pounding heart and he wheezed in air. He whipped his hand out and he heard his picture go over, he turned on the light and he saw the picture of him Ian and Luke in front of him. 

He saw his son and his eyes filled with tears, he picked up the picture and held it to his chest taking long breaths. He held it out and looked down at him, Luke was smiling between them with his little silver glasses. 

“Oz.” He said and shot up putting the picture down and rushed into the hallway, he flipped on the light and saw the hallway wall filled with pictures, he saw Oz and Sarah smiling on their wedding day and took a breath. 

He held his hand to the wall and saw his tattoos, he lifted his fingers from the wall and read the initials across them. 

MILO. Mickey, Ian, Luke, Oz. 

He looked into Milo’s room, he saw his blond hair and the back of his shirt under his blue comforter. He lifted his hand and stroked his thumb over each letter. 

Mickey let out another breath and walked through the hallway dropping his hand, he saw the Christmas tree lit up and remembered it was Christmas day. He walked into the living room and he saw the picture of Luke with frosting in his hair right where it was supposed to be. 

Mickey looked over all the pictures over the couch, Milo and Matthew, Mikayla Lou and Luke, Oz and Sarah with a newborn Milo, Ian and him smiling with Luke’s arm around his shoulder. Mickey walked over to the side table and picked up a picture, it was Mikayla and Milo sitting beside him and he had Matthew on his lap. 

‘All the little M’s.” He thought with a smile. 

Mickey put the picture back and walked through the room pushing his knuckle over his eyes. He walked into Ian’s office and saw the pictures had been hung back up on the wall.

He knew Oz had hung them back up and cleaned up the drywall, he crossed his arms pushing a hand over his mouth remembering the dream. 

Mickey looked over the pictures in the dim light, he knew where every picture was and he knew every moment of Luke’s life since he was 13 years old and Ian had found him. 

Mickey heard shuffling feet and looked down as Milo came up next to him with a mug in his hand

“Is that coffee?” He asked. 

“Ya.” Milo said. 

“Hmph.” He grunted and reached a hand down to the mug. 

Milo shot him a dirty look and pulled it away from his hand. 

“Get your own.” Milo said. 

“Since when do you drink coffee?” He said waving a hand up. 

Milo shrugged a shoulder and took a drink from the mug. 

“Hmph.” He grunted. 

“You alright?” Milo said. 

Mickey nodded and dropped his hand. 

“What time is it?” Mickey said. 

“Christmas time!” Milo said with a smile. 

Mickey smiled and a laugh bubbled up in his chest. 

“Hey you wanna help me with somethin’?” He said looking over the pictures on the wall. 

Milo nodded and drank from his cup as he turned toward the door. 

“After my coffee.” Milo said. 

Mickey looked over his shoulder and Milo was shuffling out of the room drinking from the mug. 

Mickey rolled his eyes shaking his head, he dropped his arm across the other and stepped back turning around. 

‘Alright.’ He thought. ‘I get it.’

He walked through the room and felt Ian’s heart with him. 

‘You’re still a prick.’ He thought. 

Ian shot out a laugh and Mickey walked through the kitchen straight to the coffeemaker before Milo drank it all.


	5. Chapter 5

Oz felt like he was being watched and opened his eyes, he was looking at Mickey sitting on the side of his bed holding Matthew in one arm and blinked. 

“Morning!” Mickey said with a big smile. 

“Daddy!” Matthew said and slapped his hands on Mickey’s chest. 

“I know finally right!” Mickey said to Matthew with a smirk. 

“What the fuck?” He said. 

“Do you know what he said?” Mickey said to Matthew lifting his arm and waving it up. 

“Fuck!” Matthew said smiling. 

Mickey laughed and Oz turned his head on the pillow blinking, Sarah moved over his arm. 

“Come on man!” Mickey said standing up with Matthew in his arms. 

“Huuhmph.” He said. 

“I don’t think that’s Russian.” Mickey said to Matthew shaking his head. 

“It’s Christmas.” Mickey said and bounced Matthew smiling down at him. 

Oz turned his head the other way and squinted, Mickey was bouncing. 

“Am I dreaming?” He grunted. 

“Morning.” Sarah said beside him stroking her hand over his chest. 

“Something weirds going on.” He said. 

“Russian.” Sarah said. 

“Morning Sarah.” Mickey said smiling down at her. 

“Hey.” Sarah said. 

Oz looked over at her and she had a sweet smile on her face and her eyes were half open, she also had only a short nightgown on under the blankets. 

“Merry Christmas Matthew!” Sarah said to Matthew with a bright smile. 

“Kismas!”Matthew said waving his hand up.

“Ummm.” Oz said lifting the blanket up over Sarah. 

“We’re making breakfast.” Mickey said. 

“Oh ya?” Sarah said. 

“Pesents!” Matthew called out clapping his hands together. 

He realized he was naked under the blankets and blinked at Mickey. 

“Milo’s making eggs.” Mickey said. “Matthew is in charge of juice and...” 

Oz saw light in the windows and squinted, Mickey rambled and he all he heard was blah blah blah. 

“It’s Christmas?” He grunted out closing his eyes. 

Sarah giggled next to him and he slid his hand over her arm. 

“Matthew and Milo are waiting.” Mickey said. 

“To do what?” He mumbled with his eyes closed. 

Mickey laughed and he tried to open his eyes but they wanted to stay closed. 

“Mm.” Mickey said. “You look good in the morning.” 

Oz’s eyes snapped open, Mickey was smiling a devils smile at Sarah. 

“Thanks.” Sarah said with a laugh and she sat up sitting crossed legged beside him. 

Mickey leaned over lifting his hand to Sarah’s face and smacked a kiss on Sarah’s lips. Sarah’s eyes went wide and Oz sat up fast. 

“Hey!” He shot out. 

Mickey giggled stepping back from the bed and waved Matthews hand at him. 

“Later!” Mickey said with a bright smile and walked around the bed. Oz narrowed his eyes and watched him go through the room and start down the stairs. 

Sarah put her arms around his neck and leaned on his shoulder. 

“I got a kiss.” Sarah said smiling up at him. 

“Hmph.” He grunted.

Sarah beamed at him with a silly smile. 

Oz rolled his eyes and lifted a hand to her arm. 

“Merry Christmas.” Sarah said.

Oz saw her eyes soften and he lifted a hand to her face, he pushed a hand over her mouth hard. 

“Eyuck.” He said. 

Sarah giggled under his hand. 

“Get that off.” He said holding her head and rubbing her lips.

Sarah giggled and he rolled over her as she went back onto the pillows. 

Oz lifted his hand over her hair and gave her a quick kiss. 

“Morning pretty girl.” He said. 

“Good morning my love.” Sarah said with her eyes sparkling. 

Oz lowered his head and kissed her lips, she opened her mouth and her tongue slipped into his as her hands slid over his neck. 

“I have something for you.” He said against her lips. 

“I can feel what you have for me.” Sarah said in a low sexy voice. 

Oz smiled and felt her leg slide over his. 

Sarah’s eyebrows went up and she bit her lip. 

“Baby moniter.’ He whispered. 

Sarah grimaced and he smiled at her, he rolled off of her and onto his back, he pulled out his side table drawer and lifted out the small box wrapped with shiny red paper. 

Sarah had her head bent up on her elbow, he held it out to her. 

“Merry Christmas.” He said with a smile. 

“Awww.” Sarah said and sat up facing him and took the red present with the silver bow. Oz put his hand behind his head on the pillow watching her slip the bow off. 

She was so cute, she had let her hair grow out and it rained down over her shoulders, he didn’t care if her hair was short of long, neat and tidy or all morning messy like it was right now, Mickey was right she did look good in the morning, but she looked good all the time. 

Sarah smiled as she tore open the wrapping paper. Oz bit his lip and watched her stroking his hand over her bare knee. 

Sarah lifted the black velvet box out of the paper, she opened it and her eyes went soft. 

“Oh Oz.” Sarah said and Oz saw her eyes fill. Oz sat up and Sarah lifted a hand into the box. 

Oz lifted his hand into her hair and slid it over her shoulder as he shifted himself behind her, he lifted his hand into the box and pulled out the silver chain, Sarah sniffed and held her hair up as he opened the clasp and let it fall around her neck. Sarah put her hand on the charms and he re-did the clasp behind her neck and slid his hands over her shoulders. 

Sarah let go of her hair looking down at the charms in her hand. 

“It’s beautiful.” Sarah said. 

The delicate silver charms were three separate letters that fell on top of one another spelling out Mom.

Sarah blinked back tears and separated them with her fingers.

“Milo, Oz, Matthew.” Sarah said in a whisper. 

Oz kissed her shoulder and pulled her in. 

Sarah lifted her arm around his neck and slid her fingers into his hair. 

“Thank you.” Sarah said. “I love it.”

Sarah looked back down at the charms smiling. 

“I love you.” He said. 

Sarah looked up at him and he saw the love in her eyes. 

“I love you too” Sarah said. 

Sarah slipped her lips over his and turned into him as her hand slid over his neck, his breath quickened looking into her eyes, they flashed with love and want. They went back onto the bed together and Oz lifted his hands over her hips and up her sides over her bare skin lifting her nightgown as Sarah’s tongue met his and her breath hitched. 

He heard the click of the baby monitor being turned off and slid the tips of his fingers over her back and up her spine, Sarah let out a long breath against his lips and slid her tongue to his. 

They had been together countless times but he felt the heat more now than when they were young, they knew each other’s bodies and how to give each other pleasure. Sarah was everything, sweet and loving, beautiful and sexy, she had learned what she liked and he loved to watch her feel. 

Oz watched her as her skin rose under his fingers with goosebumps. Sarah lifted her head and Oz slid his hands over her arms letting her nightgown fall to the bed beside them, Sarah slid back and he could feel her wet heat slid over him, he huffed out a breath as Sarah rocked back and forth, he lifted his hands over her hips as she sat up over him. 

She was beautifully naked except for the necklace, she arched her back and his breath was ragged as she lowered herself onto him slowly, his blood rushed and his hands gripped into her hot skin, she stopped and held his hands, her eyes were on his and his heart pounded as his blood boiled trough his veins. 

Oz’s breath stopped as waves of lust coursed through him and she moved her hips, he hissed his breath in and out watching her, Sarah leaned forward and Oz took her nipple into his mouth, Sarah let out a long breath and Oz closed his eyes feeling her move over him. 

Sarah lifted a hand to his face and he lifted his mouth, her mouth crushed down into his as he slid his hand down her body to her hips. 

His breath rushed out and he felt her shake around him, he arched his hips up and held her waist, he moved in her slow and deep watching her eyes darken and her mouth go wide, he slid his hand into her hair watching her. 

Oz felt a rush of heat and stopped, he moved in her as she came around him with ragged breaths, he growled low in his throat watching her eyes flash with heat. 

Oz held her hips and thrust up into her, Sarah let out a long murmur. Oz lowered her head down and she sank her mouth over his. Oz rolled her onto her back and lifted his upper body bracing on his arms over her. 

Sarah hissed and watched him as he thrust into her hard and deep, he panted out his breath watching her move with him and his heart thundered in his chest as he hardened like a rock inside her, Sarah held his waist and the rush of pure ecstasy shot through him as he thrust inside her and came with a rush, Sarah rocked her hips under him and he shook from head to toe as the waves washed through him. 

Sarah lifted her hand to his face, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with ragged breaths. Sarah pulled him in and lowered his head into her shoulder. 

He felt Sarah’s heavy breathing and her fast heartbeat against his ribs, they caught their breath and their bodies cooled. 

“Mmmm.” Sarah murmured. “Merry Christmas.”

Oz smiled with his eyes closed. 

“I loved my present.” He said. 

Sarah giggled under him. 

Oz opened his eyes lifting his head and Sarah was smiling up at him, he kissed her slow and deep. 

“Mmm.” He murmured and lifted his head holding the side of her face in his hand. 

“10 years.” He said. 

“Mm hm.” Sarah murmured. 

“2 kids.” He said. 

Sarah smiled sweetly.

“And I love you more every day.” He said looking over her pretty face.

Sarah lifted her hand to his wrist on her face. 

“10 years.” Sarah said. “2 kids.”

Oz smiled at her. 

“And I still want to have sex with you every day.” Sarah said with a sparkle in her eyes. 

Oz snorted out a laugh and Sarah wiggled her eyebrows with a toothy grin. 

Oz laughed and Sarah giggled as he closed his lips over hers. 

 

Luke saw Lou in her little skimpy leopard print top and bikini bottom on the tree limb, her hair flying in the breeze, he pounded his chest and she smiled at him, he lifted a hand to the vine hanging from the tree over him and grabbed it with one hand and dropped into the open air swinging from the tree limb. 

“AHHHH AHHHH AHH AHH!” He called out as he swung over to the branch Lou was standing on, he wrapped his arm around her and held the vine. 

Lou looked up at him lovingly and he lifted an eyebrow, he dipped her down and kissed her, she went limp in his arms and he pulled her up. She leaned against the tree trunk and looked up at him with lust in her eyes. 

Luke slid his hand over her waist and undid the skimpy top, he pulled it away…

Luke felt something crash into him and woke up in a flash. 

“What..?” He shot out sitting up fast. “No I wasn’t!”

He saw Mikayla’s blur jumping and saw a blond short blur in his arms, he blinked and saw a baby blur crawling over to Lou’s blur. 

Luke reached out and pulled his glasses on, Mickey was standing at the end of the bed smiling. 

Mikayla jumped into his lap next to Milo. 

“Good morning.” He said with a smile. “Happy birthday!”

Mikayla beamed and lifted her hands under her chin clapping. 

“Happy birthday my love.” Lou said in Spanish. 

“Merry Christmas.” He said. 

“It’s the best day ever!” Mikayla said. 

“Oh ya?” He asked. 

Mikayla nodded and grabbed his hand as she stood up. 

“And we’re moving..” Luke said blinking rapidly as he was forced out of bed. 

Lou handed him his flannel rob and he pulled it on, Lou tied her fuzzy red robe around her waist and Mikayla grabbed at his hand again. 

Mickey smiled and picked up Matthew. 

Luke dropped his eyes and walked past him, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, Mickey was smiling at him. 

His eyes had a blue ring around it and he saw a scratch on the side of his face. 

“Merry Christmas man.” Mickey said. 

Luke felt his heart ease and smiled and Mikayla tugged at his hand with Milo racing down the stairs in front of them. Luke turned the corner on the stairs and saw a mountain of presents under the lit up tree, more than they had put there last night. 

“Did Santa really come?” He whispered to Lou. 

“Maybe?!” Lou said with a shrug. 

Mickey walked down the steps and set Matthew on his feet, Marjorie and John were sitting on the couch in their robes with Amy and Tara on the other end of the couch. 

“Finally!” Tara called out and stood up in her green fuzzy slippers. 

“What’s happening?” He said and blinked. 

They laughed and Mrs. Lombardi shoved a mug into his hand. 

“Bless you.” He said and drank. 

Mrs. Lombardi handed Lou a mug. 

“You are a bright light in the dark” He said and drank again. “If I wasn’t married already I would beg you to marry me.” 

Mrs. Lombardi shoved his shoulder with a beaming smile. 

“Oh you.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a laugh. 

“We thought we’d do Christmas together.” Sarah said. 

“Awww” He said. 

Luke looked around at all of them and his heart lit up with happiness. 

“We piled up the truck and brought it all over.” Milo said. 

“Come on!” Mikayla said pulling on his hand. 

“Moving again.” He mumbled and drank coffee, Mikayla pulled him into the kitchen and Mrs. Lombardi rushed in. Milo climbed into a chair on his knees smiling. 

“Hey!” He heard Mickey call out. 

Luke turned his head and saw Mickey come into the kitchen with Marjorie and John behind him. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Tara called out as she came in. “All the presents are out there!” 

Moe pushed past her and came in the room wagging his tail frantically. 

“Moe sit!” John called out. 

Moe turned around and tried to catch his tail.

Luke giggled and John sighed. 

Amy came in slowly standing back from them. 

“Come on.” He said quietly.

Amy dropped her eyes and took a few more steps. 

Lou opened the refrigerator and pulled out a big cake holder. 

Mikayla leaned on the edge of the table. Lou smiled and lowered the cake holder on to the table. 

“You ready?” Lou said with a smile. 

“Ya!” Mikayla called out bouncing. 

“You sure?” He asked. 

“YES!” Mikayla said bouncing faster. 

Everyone laughed and Lou picked up the top of the cake holder with a flourish. 

Mikayla gasped. 

The cake was bright pink, it had big beautiful different colored daisies around the edges. Mikayla’s name was in swirling script across the cake. 

“Wow!” Sarah said. 

“It’s huge!” Milo said. 

Mikayla’s mouth was wide open and she hadn’t moved.

“She’s speechless.” He said.

“For once.” Milo said. 

Mikayla smacked Milo’s shoulder without taking her eyes off of the cake. 

“Thank you Mommy!” Mikayla said. “It’s so pretty.”

“Nena did the flowers.” Lou said with a smile and carefully placed white candles in the cake. 

Mrs. Lombardi leaned over and gave Mikayla a hug, Mikayla smiled scrunching her nose up. 

“Thank you Nena.” Mikayla said. 

Mrs. Lombardi kissed Mikayla’s cheek and straightened up behind her. 

Luke looked over at John and Marjorie, they were standing back by the counter with soft smiles on their faces. 

Luke looked over at Mickey and his eyes were on his, his heart sank, Luke dropped his eyes and lifted his mug to his mouth taking a drink. 

“Here.” Mickey said and Luke heard all the soft tones in his voice. 

Luke looked up and saw Mickey pull a lighter out of his pocket and hold it out to Marjorie. 

Marjorie looked down at the lighter and back up at Mickey and Luke saw her eyes fill with tears as she reached out for the lighter. 

Marjorie took the lighter and Mickey nodded with a smile. 

Marjorie stepped forward and Lou stepped aside lifting her arm around Marjorie as she stood in front of the cake, Marjorie flicked the lighter with her thumb and lit the six candles with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. 

Luke looked over at Mickey and he was smiling watching them. 

Luke felt his heart unknot and his chest lighten. John stepped up next to Mickey and Mikayla was beaming lit up in the candle glow. 

Luke slid his free hand around Amy. 

“Happy birthday to you..” They sang. “Happy birthday to you.”

Moe started howling and Mikayla laughed lifting her fists under her chin. 

“Happy birthday dear Mikayla..”

“Iana Rodriguez Milkovich Gallllaggggerrr.” Milo sang out.

“Happy birthday to you.” They all sang laughing. 

Mikayla took a big breath and leaned over, she blew out the candles and everyone cheered. 

Lou pulled Marjorie in and Luke smiled watching them. 

“So the first thing you gotta know.” Mickey said. “It’s a rule..”

“More of a tradition.” Oz said. 

“No it’s a rule.” Mickey said with a smirk dropping his hands to his side. 

“How can it be a rule?” Milo said. 

“It just…” Mickey said. “I dunno! It just is.”

“Ya it just is.” He said. 

“What’s the rule?” Tara said tilting her head. 

“Birthdays mean cake for breakfast.” Mickey said waving his hands out to his sides. 

“Really?” Amy said with a smile. 

“Ya.” Mickey said nodding to her. “If you’re gonna hang with us you gotta know these things.”

Luke smiled and saw Mickey pat John on the back. 

“We had breakfast.” Milo said. “So it doesn’t really count.”

“Mm hm.” Sarah said with a smirk. Luke smiled Milo always had an angle and Sarah saw right through him. 

“Sooo can I have cake for breakfast tomorrow?” Milo said. 

“No.” Sarah and Oz said at the same time. 

“Shoot.” Milo said crossing his arms.

“Nice try.” Oz said rubbing a hand over Milo’s hair. 

Mrs. Lombardi put the plates on the table and Lou picked up the knife to cut the cake, Marjorie walked behind Mrs. Lombardi and over to Mickey, she lifted her hands to his arms and kissed his cheek. 

Mickey shifted his eyes away and Luke felt his heart melt. Marjorie turned to stand next to John. 

John Mickey and Marjorie stood together watching Lou put a piece of cake in front of Mikayla. 

Luke didn’t know what had happened between last night and today but he knew one thing for sure, the small gesture of handing Marjorie the lighter was Mickey’s way of accepting them into his family. 

‘Thank you.’ He thought. 

Luke felt Ian all around and smiled pulling Amy in beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Mickey drank coffee watching the kids open their presents, the cake plates were all around and Mikayla would take a big bite and go back to the piles of gifts. She would read the names on the gifts and bring them to whoevers name was on it. 

Matthew had a stack in front of him and Sarah sat with him on the floor helping him open his gifts. Milo had totally forgotten about his cake and was knee deep in gifts, the paper was flying and they were freaking out. 

Luke sat on the end of the couch with Lou next to him, her legs were up under her and they held hands watching Mikayla and the boys open present after present. 

Mickey sat with Marjorie and John was sitting on the floor, he had a smile plastered on his face and Mikayla would show him every gift and he’d nod and got excited for her with every one. 

Tara and Amy sat with Oz, they had gone all gooey when Sarah had shown everyone the necklace Oz got her. 

“That’s so sweet.” Tara said. 

“Oz had it made.” Sarah said looking over at Oz with googly eyes. 

“Awwww.” Lou, Tara Amy and Marjorie all said together. 

Mickey smirked shaking his head and took a drink of coffee, he watched Matthew tear open a present and saw a huge truck, Matthew gasped and lifted it up. 

Sarah smiled at Marjorie. “Thank you.” Sarah said.

“Nice.” He said. 

“Mom like mom but your initials.” Amy said. 

Matthew ran the truck over the floor making engine noises. 

“Oh I get it!” Tara said. “Awwww.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and drank more coffee, Milo pulled open a gift and it was a model car. 

“Oh cool!” Milo said. 

“Thanks.” Milo said to John. 

John picked the model car with a smile and started showing Milo all the moving parts. Milo oohed and ahhhed nodding.

“How did you two meet?” Tara asked Sarah.

“He taught me how to play guitar.” Sarah said. 

Mickey waved his hand out as they all said ‘Awwww’ together. 

Luke laughed and he smiled at him lifting his mug. 

“I fell in love the second I saw her smile at me.” Oz said. 

Mickey grimaced and waved a hand up as all the woman melted. 

“You did?” Sarah said with a pretty smile.

“Ya I did.” Oz said. 

There were more awwws and Mickey drank coffee and tried to focus on the presents and happy fucking Christmas shit but Tara and Amy started asking Oz more questions and there was a love fest going on over there

“Hey!” He called out. 

Oz looked over at him with a smile. 

“Can you keep that shit down.” He said. “Jeez.”

“Ya.” Luke said to Oz. “Why are so chipper at 7am?” 

Oz shrugged and lifted his mug with sparkling eyes looking over at Sarah. 

“I don’t want to know.” Luke said lifting his hand.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oz said smiling at Sarah.

Sarah’s eyes sparkled at Oz. 

“They’re like teenagers.” He said glancing at Marjorie. 

“It’s very sweet.” Marjorie said.

“Ya well, you don’t live with them.” He said. 

Marjorie laughed and shook her head. 

Mikayla took a bite from her cake and pulled out a box, she pulled off the paper and opened it, she pulled out the tissue paper and her eyes went wide as she let out a gasp. 

“Eugene!” Mikayla called out lifting a white stuffed unicorn out of the box. 

“Wooow.” Sarah said. 

“That’s Eugene?” Lou said. 

Mikayla nodded with her mouth open and hugged her stuffed unicorn with both arms. 

“Nice.” He said to Luke. 

“It wasn’t me.” Luke said and looked at Lou. 

“It wasn’t me.” Lou said. 

“Not me.” Milo said stepping through the wrapping paper to Mikayla, she held it out to Milo and he took it. 

“He’s awesome.” Milo said. 

Mikayla nodded standing up and danced in her nightgown, Milo put the unicorn back into Mikaylas hands. 

“Oh my gosh!” Mikayla said smiling. 

“Santa?” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

John was smiling at Mikayla and he looked over at Marjorie, Mickey turned to her and she had a bright smile on her face. 

“You did that?” He asked. 

Marjorie nodded. 

“What?” Luke said softly. 

“Grandma!?” Mikayla called out and Marjorie scrunched her nose up, Mikayla ran to her and Marjorie put her arms out. 

Mikayla hugged her and Eugene was squished between them. 

“Thank you!” Mikayla said and pulled back holding Eugene up to her face. “How did you know?” 

“Your dad told me.” Marjorie said. 

Mickey felt his heart fill. 

“I love him!” Mikayla said. 

“Good.” Marjorie said with a smile sliding her hand over Mikayla’s hair. “I’m so glad.”

“Mickey look!” Mikayla said pushing Eugene out to him. 

Mickey smiled and took Eugene as Mikayla shoved herself into his leg. 

“So this is what he looks like huh?” He said. 

Mikayla nodded and bounced. 

Mickey looked down at the stuffed unicorn with rainbow hair and shook his head with a smile. 

“Only Ian.” He said. 

Luke and Oz laughed and Mikayla nodded smiling, he handed Eugene to her and she held him petting his mane with one hand. 

“That was…” Luke said to Marjorie. “Thank you.” 

Marjorie nodded and Mickey put his arm around her back, she put her head down and wiped her eyes. 

“Ian means a lot to her.” Marjorie said. 

Mickey nodded and felt a lump in his throat. 

Mikayla walked to John and fell into him with a hug. 

“Thank you Grandpa.” Mikayla said. 

“Oh you’re welcome honey.” John said with his eyes closed and holding Mikayla tight. “It was your grandma’s idea.”

“She’s so nice.” Mikayla said standing up. 

“She is.” John said. 

“What’s this?” Milo said from under the tree. 

“Pesent Meelo?” Matthew said clapping his hands with a big smile. 

“Ya. I can’t…” Milo grunted. 

Mickey laughed watching him, he was most of the way under the tree and he was yanking out the box. Mikayla put Eugene down on the table and patted his head, she went on all fours and crawled under the tree, they pulled out the big box together. 

“Who’s it for?” Oz said with a sneaky smile. 

Milo leaned over the box and his eyes lit up. 

“Me.” Milo said and looked up at Oz with a big smile. 

“Hm.” Oz murmured with sparkling eyes. 

Sarah smiled and watched him tear at the paper, it was a plain brown box, Milo tore open the flaps and Mickey smiled watching him. Milo pushed his hands in and a big cloud of pink styrofoam flew out. 

Milo’s face fell and Mikayla smiled at him with Eugene in her arms. 

“OH. MY. GOD.” Milo shot out. 

Oz and Sarah laughed and Mickey giggled. 

“What the…?” Milo said pushing his hands in the box and pulled out the shiny red guitar. 

“It’s..?” Milo said and lowered it to his lap and looked up stunned. “Is this..?” 

“It’s a Les Paul.” Oz said with a smile. 

“Wolfgang found it for us.” Mrs. Lombardi said. 

“That’s her boyfriend.” He said. 

“Hush up.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a blush. 

“It’s from everyone.” Luke said to Milo. 

Milo blinked looking up at Luke, Milo’s eyes filled and he grimaced closing his eyes. 

“Ohhh.” Sarah said and shifted over behind Milo, she put his arm around him rubbing his shoulder. 

“It’s too much.” Milo said shaking his head. 

“Nah man.” He said shaking his head. “We got a genie.”

“Another one.” Oz said with a tilt of his head. 

Everyone giggled and Mickey smiled at Milo. 

Milo took a big breath and blinked his eyes open. Matthew stood up and toddled over to Milo, he put his hand on Milo’s face. 

“OK Meelo?” Matthew said. 

Milo put his hand on Matthew’s arm. 

“I’m OK.” Milo said and smiled at Matthew. 

“Giter.” Matthew said crouching down and pushing his fingers over the strings. 

“Ya!” Milo said lifting the end. Matthew pushed his hand back and forth and Milo watched him with a smile. 

“Whoa.” Milo said looking down, he lowered the guitar and picked up the strap, it had his name punched out of the leather. 

“That was my idea.” Mikayla said. 

Milo lifted the strap and his fingers moved over the leather. “So cool.” Milo said. 

“Plug it in man.” He said with a smile. 

“Huh?” Milo said. 

Mickey laughed and Sarah got on her knees and shoved herself under the tree, she pulled out another present and sat behind Milo. 

Milo pulled off the paper and it was an amplifier. 

“YEEESSS!” Milo called out with a huge smile. 

“We’re never gonna sleep again.” Oz said. 

“Nope.” He said with a smile and took a drink of his coffee. 

Milo opened the two little boxes on top of the amplifier and plugged in the guitar. He pulled out a pick and stood up, he adjusted the guitar with a huge smile on his face. Sarah turned the knob on the amplifier and Milo smirked at her. 

“Let’s keep it to a low roar.” Sarah said and pulled Matthew down in front of her. 

“Ha!” Luke shot out. 

Milo lifted his hand and twisted his mouth up. 

“Come on man play.” He said. 

“I’m thinking.” Milo said. 

“The first song is important.” Mikayla said with a nod. 

“Smoke on the Water?” Luke said. 

Oz scoffed. “No!”

“Silent Night.” Mrs. Lombardi called out. 

Milo’s mouth twisted back and forth. 

“You know man.” He said. 

Milo smiled at him and lowered his hand over the guitar. 

The simple song rang out and Mickey’s heart filled. 

“Well the sun is surely sinkin’ down.” Mikayla sang with Eugene in her lap. “But the moon is slowly risin.’” 

Sarah wrapped her arms around Matthew holding his hands. 

“So this old world must still be spinnin’ around.” Sarah sang with Mikayla clapping Matthew’s hands together. 

“And I still love you.” Luke and Oz sang with Sarah and Mikayla. 

“So close your eyes.” They sang and Lou and Mrs. Lombardi joined in. “You can close your eyes, it’s alright.”

“I don’t know no love songs and I can’t sing the bluuues anymore.” Milo sang playing. 

Moe threw his head back and howled.

“But I can sing this song.” They sang laughing. “And you can sing this song when I’m gone.” 

Mickey smiled at Marjorie and put his arm around her. 

“It won’t be long before another day.” They sang. 

Mickey nodded his chin up to Marjorie. 

“We gonna have a good time.” Marjorie sang joining in. 

Mickey turned back and Sarah smiled swaying Matthew back and forth. 

“And no one’s gonna take that time away.” They sang and Mikayla sang beaming at everyone. 

Tara was singing with them. Amy joined in and John’s deep voice filled the room.

“You can stay as long as you like.” They all sang together with Moe howling along. 

“So close your eyes, you can close your eyes it’s alright.” Lou sang leaning into Luke and he lifted his hand over her arm as they sang, tears filled Luke’s eyes but he smiled at him. 

“I don’t know no love songs and I can’t sing the bluuues anymore.” 

“But I can sing this song, and you can sing this song.” He sang quietly with them. “When I’m gone.”

Milo played the last notes and Mickey lifted his arm from behind Marjorie and clapped with everyone whistling through his teeth. 

He didn’t think they knew what that song meant to them and it didn’t matter one fucking bit, they sang it with them because they were singing and that’s all that mattered. 

Yesterday they were strangers and today they were family. 

 

Luke felt Lou’s hand squeeze his, Milo sat with his guitar and Mikayla sat in front of him with Eugene in her arms, the bright white unicorn smiled from Mikayla’s lap. 

Telling Marjorie and John about his life had been an ongoing process, he didn’t want to overwhelm them but he had told them all about Ian, he wanted them to understand what he meant to him and seeing the stuffed unicorn with its rainbow mane had melted his heart. John had said he was extraordinary but they were amazing people and he was proud he had come from them. 

Mickey was smiling next to Marjorie, he shook his head taking a drink of his coffee, Mickey had charmed Marjorie and he had seen her blush more than once this morning. John was nodding at the Les Paul in Milo’s hands. 

“That’s a beauty.” John said. 

“Right!” Milo said with his eyes sparkling. 

Matthew opened another gift and Luke saw a big drum with plastic drum sticks he had picked out for him. Matthew gasped and bounced. 

“Oh God.” Oz said. 

Sarah shook her head and Matthew hit the drum hard with the sticks, the room filled with noise and Matthew giggled. 

“HA!” Luke said.

“You suck.” Oz said sitting back. 

Luke nodded. “It’s my right as an uncle.” 

Sarah shot him a dirty look and smiled, Matthew beat the drum and Luke giggled. 

Loud presents were fun for kids and no fun for parents. 

Sarah reached out under the tree and tried to pull out a big box, it didn’t move. 

“Ooph.” Sarah said. 

Luke laughed and Sarah sat up on her knees, she narrowed her eyes and tried to pull it. She went back on her butt and huffed. 

“Milo.” Mickey said waving his hand. 

“Oh ya.” Milo said and lifted his guitar off of his shoulder, he lowered it carefully against the chair and walked on his knees beside Sarah. He shoved at the box grunting. 

They laughed and Milo narrowed his eyes. Mikayla got on her knees and went beside them, all three of them pushed the box. Milo turned around and pushed his feet out, Luke giggled and Milo stopped letting out a huff. 

“Oh heeeey can you help me with somethin’?” Milo said mimicking Mickey. 

‘Whatever man, go play your guitar.” Mickey said.

Milo narrowed his eyes and scowled. 

“I’m a kid ya know.” Milo said sitting back and picking up his guitar. 

“Ya OK?!” Mickey said. “You’re more mature than I am.” 

“That’s true.” Milo said with a nod. Luke giggled and Mickey pushed his hands together. 

“That’s for you.” Mickey said to Marjorie nodding his head toward the box and looking over at John. 

Sarah sat back and John stood up, he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Marjorie. Luke saw Marjorie’s eyes go soft as she looked up at John, he smiled and lifted a hand around her shoulder. 

Marjorie leaned over and lifted the cover of the box, it came away and Luke saw her eyes flash with confusion and immediately fill with tears, she lifted her hand into the box and Luke saw her pull out a framed picture, it was the picture of him with frosting in his hair. Marjorie put her hand over her heart and looked down at the picture with love in her eyes. 

“Mickey.” Sarah said and sniffed. 

Mickey sat back shifting his eyes away. 

“Pictures?” Amy said standing up, she walked over to the box and sat down on the floor. 

“That whole box is pictures?” Tara said walking over to the box and sat down with Amy. 

“Yeah.” Amy said. 

John looked down at the picture in Marjorie’s hands, she held it out and he took it with shaking hands and laughed with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Tara handed pictures to Amy who sat quietly looking at each of them. 

“Wow.” Lou said quietly next to him. 

He couldn’t speak, his heart was too full. 

“You were so cute.” Tara said. 

Luke laughed with happy tears in his eyes. 

“We can’t take these.” Marjorie said. 

“Ya you can.” Mickey said gruffly. 

“No.” John said looking over at Mickey. “They’re yours.”

Mickey shook his head and Luke saw the emotions in his eyes. 

“We can make copies.” Amy said looking up at Mickey. 

“We can make copies of all of them.” He said nodding. Mickey’s eyes came to him and he saw them light up as he smiled. 

Sarah stood up with Matthew in her arms, he still had one drum stick in his hand. Sarah walked to Oz and dropped down next to him. Oz wrapped his arms around Sarah and she leaned into him watching them look at pictures. 

“There’s so many.” Marjorie said softly. 

“Ya.” Mickey said. “Ian took a picture every fucking minute.”

Luke smiled, that wasn’t exactly true but close enough. 

“Baseball?” John said looking down at a picture with a bright smile. 

“He was fuckin’ awful at it.” Mickey said lifting his mug. 

They all laughed as Mickey shook his head and took a drink of his coffee.

“I wasn’t that bad.” He said. 

“Ya you were.” Mickey said. 

Luke shook his head rolling his eyes up. 

“Lou.” Tara said holding up a picture of Lou at Mickey’s house. 

“That was our first Christmas.” He said. 

Mickey laughed under his breath. 

Luke laughed and felt Lou’s hand tighten in his, he looked at the wall quickly. 

“What’s funny?” Tara asked.

“Nothing.” Lou said. 

Mickey snorted out a laugh. 

“No!” Lou said pointing a finger at Mickey. 

“Come on please?” Tara said with a sweet smile. 

Lou’s eyes went flat and she shook her head slowly. 

“Mommy was naked.” Mikayla said. 

They all busted up laughing and Mikayla smiled brightly. 

“What?” Marjorie said with a giggle. 

“Oh my God.” Lou said lowering her head into her open hand. 

“You look good naked.” He said. 

Lou glared at him as everyone laughed around them. 

“What?” He said. “You do.”

“I thought he was breaking in.” Lou said looking over at Marjorie.

“Who?” Amy said. 

“Mickey.” Lou said waving a hand and glaring at Mickey. 

Mickey nodded and turned his head. “First time I’ve ever been knocked out by a girl.” 

“So she did knock you out.” Oz said. 

“Nah.” Mickey said and took a drink of his coffee. 

“Ya I did.” Lou said. 

“Naked.” Marjorie said with a smile.

“Almost naked.” He said shrugging a shoulder up. 

Lou smacked his arm and he laughed. 

“You do look good naked though.” He said smiling down at her. 

Lou smirked and shook her head. 

They all looked through pictures and Luke and Mickey told the stories about the pictures, Oz jumped in with his own stories when pictures of him came out of the box. 

“Beautiful.” Marjorie said. 

She lifted a picture to John and he nodded. 

“Your wedding.” Marjorie said smiling at him. 

“It was beautiful.” Mrs. Lombardi said with a smile. 

“Luke spent a lot of time hiding.” Mickey said. 

“What were you hiding from?” Marjorie asked with a laugh.

"Wedding plans.” Lou said. 

“One time in the bushes.” Sarah said. 

Luke rolled his eyes up while everyone laughed. 

“In the bushes?” Amy said. 

“You haven’t met Heidi.” He said widening his eyes. 

Tara stood up and walked to the side of the couch, she brought out Mickey’s laptop. 

“What’s this?” Marjorie asked with a smile. 

“Movie time.” Tara said. “Mickey asked me to help.” 

Marjorie smiled at Mickey. Tara sat on the floor and turned on the television and John took Marjorie’s hand. 

“What do you want to see first?” Tara said. 

“The BBQ!” Lou said.

“NO!” He called out. That was the video of him dancing with Heidi. 

Tara laughed and looked over her shoulder. 

“The wedding.” Marjorie said to Tara. 

“You sure?” Oz said. “It’s pretty freakin’ funny.”

Luke glared at Oz shaking his head. 

“Yes.” Marjorie said with a laugh. 

“Alright.” Oz said. “We’ll have a private screening later.”

“The hell you will.” He said.

“Hey!” Mickey called out. “Shut the fuck up.”

They shut the fuck up. 

John and Marjorie smiled.

Louisa filled the screen, she was standing in her wedding dress next to Heidi and Luke let out a long sigh. 

“So pretty.” He said. 

Lou wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her hand up and kissed it. 

Heidi was buzzing around Lou fastening her dress in back and Lou had a sweet smile on her face.

“Mommy you look beautiful.” Mikayla said.

“Thank you baby.” Lou said. 

Mikayla walked over to them and Lou pulled her into her lap. 

“I wish I could pull off a dress like that.” Sarah said shaking her head. 

“Who can?” Amy said. “Just her and Beyoncé.” 

“Right?” Tara said. “Damn girl your curves have curves!” 

Lou blushed and Luke nodded with a smile. 

“And I love all of them.” He said. 

Lou smiled at him with her gold eyes flashing with love. 

“It was worth every torturous minute.” He said. 

Sarah giggled and covered her mouth, Oz furrowed his eyebrows and Sarah looked at Oz pointing at the television. Oz shook his head and Sarah giggled behind her hand. 

Oz’s face went still and he laughed, Sarah laughed harder and Oz giggled. 

“What?” He said. 

Mickey bit his lip smiling and he looked down at Lou, she had a grimace on her face and she shifted her eyes away. 

“What’s so funny?” Milo asked with his guitar on his lap. 

“The bushes.” Sarah said giggling. 

Oz lifted a hand to his chest laughing hysterically and Sarah had tears of laughter in her eyes. 

“What the hell was in that coffee?” He called out to Mrs. Lombardi over the giggles. 

Mrs. Lombardi laughed shaking her head. 

“They’re all high.” He said to John and Marjorie. They looked at each other with a knowing look. 

“He hasn’t figured it out yet.” Lou said. 

“Figured what out?” He said. 

“Can I tell him?” Oz said laughing. “Oh please!”

“No.” Lou said. 

“Whhhaaattt?” He said with wide eyes. 

Lou took his hand in his and pulled it into her lap. 

“Luke.” Lou said and he did not like her tone at all. 

“Yeaaahh?” He said. 

“Don’t freak out.” Lou said. 

“I can’t promise that” He said. 

“I spoke to Phillip.” Lou said. 

“Uh huuuh.” He said. 

“And he said we may….” Lou said and took a breath. “Have to get married again.” 

“Uh huuuuh.” He said. 

He blinked. Married again? 

“Huh?” He said. 

Oz giggled and Mickey pushed a hand over his smiling mouth. 

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” Lou said. 

“Come oooon!” He said and shoved her shoulder. “We’re married.”

He waved his hand at the screen, they were standing at the alter together.

“See.” He said. “That’s proof right there.”

“No.” Lou said. 

“It was very well planned.” He said. 

“Yes.” Lou said carefully. 

“And Heidi was in light blue…with babies breathe.” He said. 

Oz laughed hard and Sarah giggled. 

“Noooo.” He said and shook his head. 

“Yes.” Lou said. 

“Noooo.” He said. 

“Yes.” Oz said. 

“Noooo.” He said a little desperate. 

“Ya.” Mickey said. 

“Noooo.” He said and lifted a hand to his head. 

Oz laughed. “He finally gets it.”

“We’re not married?” He asked Lou. 

“Yes we are.” Lou said in a firm voice. “Just maybe not legally.”

“Ah who the fuck cares about that, gay people couldn’t get married for ages, still did it.” Mickey said with a shrug. 

“That’s true.” Amy said. 

“You’re not married?” Mikayla said. 

“Yeah we are.” Lou said to Mikayla. “But Daddy had a different name when he was born and we got married with his other name.”

“How many names do you have?” Mikayla said tilting her head. 

Luke laughed and lifted a hand to her hair. “A few.” He said. 

“Sooo.” Amy said. “Living in sin huh?” 

“Guess so.” He said with a laugh. 

“We might be able to help with that.” John said. 

John stood up and walked to the stairs, Moe followed him thundering behind him. 

Sarah put Matthew on his feet and he walked over to his presents and started playing with the boxes. 

“Every time.” Mickey said shaking his head. 

Oz and Sarah nodded. 

Moe came tripping down the stairs and slid over the hard wood floors, he came to a stop and sat on his butt next to Matthew, Matthew smiled and babbled at Moe in Russian pushing a box in front of Moe, Matthew was really good at sharing. 

John came down the stairs holding a wrapped gift, he walked to him and held it out. 

“Thank you.” He said taking the box with a smile. 

John nodded and he looked over at Marjorie, she held her hand out as John sat down next to her. 

“Open it.” Marjorie said. 

Luke took a breath and tore off the paper, he opened the box and he saw what looked like a picture under the white tissue and lifted the paper. 

State of Massachusetts Certificate of Birth. 

“Ohh.” Lou breathed out next to him. 

He blinked back the tears that sprang into his eyes. 

Michael John Donovan he read. 

“John.” He whispered and looked up at John. 

John nodded with tears in his eyes.

Luke looked back down at his birth certificate, his parents were listed as Marjorie Donavon and John Donovan. 

His heart sank as the tears welled up, he turned his head away as his heart tore in his chest. He felt like he was tearing in two, his parents were here but his parents would always be Ian and Mickey. 

“Hey.” He heard Mickey say softly. 

Luke let out a long breath and didn’t turn his head. 

“Luke.” Mickey said and he heard all the tones he had heard the first time he had heard his voice. 

Luke turned his head, he saw Mickey through his tears and heard him let out a hard breath. 

“Are you my kid?” Mickey said. 

Luke nodded his head down. 

“Are you their kid?” Mickey said waving a hand at Marjorie and John. 

Luke nodded his head down. 

“OK then.” Mickey said. 

Luke took deep breath and wiped at his eyes smiling a watery smile. Marjorie lifted her hand to Mickey’s and held it. 

“You just get more people telling you what to do.” Tara said. 

Luke nodded and sniffed looking down at his birth certificate. 

“Can I see?” Mikayla said leaning over. 

“Ya.” He said and lifted the framed certificate out of the box. 

Mikayla took it. “Michael.” Mikayla read. 

Luke nodded with a smile as Mikayla looked up at him. 

“I can still call you Daddy though.” Mikayla said with a smirk. 

“Yes.” He said with a laugh. 

“So do I call you Uncle Mike?” Milo asked. 

Everyone looked at him and he dropped his eyes holding onto Lou’s hand. He hadn’t brought up his name to them and it was something he needed to say, that he was Luke and always would be. 

“He’s Luke now.” Marjorie said holding Mickey’s hand. 

Luke saw John nod in agreement. 

“It’s a good name.” John said. 

Luke nodded with his heart full of love and smiled down at Mikayla who held out his birth certificate out to Oz, he took it and read it, his eyes came to his and Luke saw his happiness for him in his eyes. Sarah leaned into Oz and her eyebrows came together. 

“Hey?” Sarah said. “Do you remember the night before your wedding?”

“Vaguely.” He said. 

Sarah turned to Oz and he shrugged. Sarah scoffed and shook her head. 

“We were talking about baby names.” Sarah said. 

“Oh ya.” He said. “O.J.”

“I was not naming my kid O.J.” Oz said and sputtered. 

“Thanks.” Milo said. “I don’t think I could have dealt with that name.”

Oz nodded with a smirk as Milo smirked nodding, Luke shook his head and laughed. 

“You wanted to name him Michael.” Sarah said. 

“Oh ya.” Oz said. 

Luke remembered suggesting it and thought he was only teasing them. 

“And he gets all that Star Wars shit from you.” Mickey said waving his mug at John and Marjorie. 

Luke laughed and John and Marjorie laughed as Mickey shook his head and scowled. 

“You're welcome.” John said and Luke burst out laughing. Mickey smiled a bright smile at John. 

“The red door.” Tara said. 

“Ya.” He said smiling. “I always wanted one.”

“Maybe because you had one.” Lou said. 

Luke nodded.

He knew he did remember them in a way, there was a little part of him that always knew, it was quiet and it was more of a feeling than a memory. He never felt like he belonged with the woman who called herself his mother. The first time he remembered being safe and loved was being with Ian and Mickey and even his counselor could never understand why had had been able to trust them so easily but now he knew, he had felt the feeling of home before and his heart had remembered even if he couldn’t. 

“So wait.” Milo said with his guitar in his lap. “You have to get married again?” 

“Yaaaaaa.” He said and it sounded a lot like a sigh. 

“We can just go to the courthouse.” Lou said. 

“Or you could do another wedding.” Oz said with a fake innocent tone. Luke glared at him and Oz laughed low in his throat. 

“A wedding??!! Mikayla said and she gasped. “I can be a FLOWER GIRL?!”

“Yes!” Lou said and held Mikayla’s hand. 

“You can wear your dress again.” Mikayla said. 

“I’m not sure it still fits.” Lou said with a smile. 

“Tight is OK.” Oz said. 

“Hey!” He called out. “Sarah?!”

Sarah smacked Oz’s arm. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

“We can have flowers and pretty dresses..” Mikayla started and Luke’s head started to spin. Lou and Mikayla started planning and the old familiar panic started. 

“We can have it here.” Sarah said moving over to sit next to Lou. 

Luke shook his head slowly. 

Mickey laughed and Luke looked over at him with death in his eyes. 

Marjorie had her hand over her heart and she sniffed, Luke saw the hopeful look on her face and his heart melted.

“Get over here mother of the groom.” He said waving his hand out. Marjorie stood up and he shifted over on the couch. Marjorie sat next to him and he put his arm around her. 

“We need a color scheme first.” Marjorie said. 

“Oh Grandma!” Mikayla said with a big bright smile. 

“You’re right on her wavelength.” Lou said. 

Luke nodded, they were going to have a butterfly themed wedding and he was going to end up in a rainbow tuxedo he just knew it. 

All of the women started planning and Oz laughed in his seat in the corner, he glared at him and Mickey smacked Johns arm with a giggle and waved his hand at him, John laughed and nodded drinking his coffee. 

Luke didn’t know what he was thinking, adding more family had seemed like a good idea at the time but now he saw that he just had added more people to laugh at him while he was tortured with wedding plans…again. 

“Man.” He said into his coffee mug with a pout. 

Luke heard the word doves and a cold chill went up his spine. 

“Whiskey.” He said and stood up. 

“It’s like 8 AM.” Mickey called out. 

“Ya.” He said walking away. “So?” 

Luke heard them all laughing and sighed heading into the kitchen, if he was getting married again he was going to need lots and lots of whiskey.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke stood on the bright spring day in front of his family and friends, he looked down at Marjorie and she was smiling a wide happy smile with John’s hand in hers, they were sitting in the front row on the end as the parents of the groom. 

It had been five months since their first Christmas together and they had become a big part of their lives, Mickey and John talked a lot and they had become really good friends. It made him a little nervous because Mickey was not one for tact, he said things straight out but John seemed more calm as time went by, Mickey had a way of putting things, he said everything as simply as possible but he also knew Mickey would never hurt John or Marjorie. 

They had bonded over shared experiences of lose, each in different ways but they understood each other. They were all parents and it was as simple as that. 

Luke had talked to Mickey after that Christmas day about what he had wanted and Mickey had agreed with him without hesitation. It took a few months but Phillip’s genie magic had come through for today so everything was as it should be and legal.

Legal was good cuz he didn’t know if he could live though planning another wedding. Mikayla had gone a little crazy with the planning and Lou had had to reign her in, Lou was older now and not as crazy about colors and swatches. 

Luke wasn’t wearing a rainbow tuxedo, his daughter had let him wear what he wanted as long as it got her final thumbs up. 

Luke wore a pair of silky off white pants and a long sleeved white flowy shirt. It was formal enough for Mikayla and she said it went with the wedding motif, how his six year old knew the word motif he didn’t know but he was pretty sure Heidi had something to do with it. 

Their backyard was set up in lines of chairs making an aisle and the trestle he stood in front of was from Oz and Sarah’s wedding. Sarah had taken flowers from her garden and entwined it with flowers, the whole backyard was decorated with all different color flowers. 

Mickey stood with him in his dark gray shirt, Oz stood next to him and Milo was at the end of the line. Phillip stood under the trestle and Luke heard the music start, Jake played his guitar quietly and he saw Mikayla step out from the open back door with Matthews hand in hers. 

Luke smiled brightly, Matthew was in a little dress shirt and pants, Mikayla wore a white dress with lace at the bottom and she carried a basket in her hands. She smiled and walked down the stairs lifting flowers out and dropping them over the stairs, Matthew waved and beamed at the crowd racing down the stairs ahead of Mikayla. Luke laughed with the crowd watching Matthew run down the aisle.

Milo stepped forward and Matthew went to him, Milo smiled and picked him up standing back in his place. 

Mikayla carefully dropped flowers of all colors walking down the aisle and stood on the other side of the trestle, she waved to Mrs. Lombardi and Wolfgang sitting together. Wolfgang beamed at her and waved, he was wearing a very smart suit and tie. Mrs. Lombardi lifted a handkerchief to her eyes, Wolfgang took her hand gently and looked up at her. Mrs. Lombardi patted Wolfgang’s hand and smiled. 

They could be planning another wedding soon, Mrs. Lombardi might just become Mrs. Slenovich. 

Luke looked down the aisle and Tara was walking slowly with a big smile on her face, she had on a purple dress and she carried white flowers in her hands. She winked at him and went to stand next to Mikayla as Amy came down the aisle, she had a blue dress on and carried red flowers in her hands, Luke smiled at her and she blushed as she took her place next to Tara. 

Sarah came down the aisle smiling a sweet smile in a pretty peach dress, her hair flowed around her face and she carried yellow flowers. Luke looked over at Oz and he was smiling at Sarah with love shining in his eyes. Sarah walked over next to Amy and stood with her. 

Luke’s heart raced, he knew this was just a formality but ya never know he could be a little annoying when he talked too much and he did snore, ten years of that could be too much for Lou. 

Luke felt Mickey’s hand on his back and he looked down at him. 

“Relax.” Mickey said. 

Luke nodded and took a big breath, he heard Oz giggle and shot him a hard look. Oz smiled at him and nodded his chin up, Luke looked over to where Oz was looking and his heart melted, Louisa was walking toward him in a long white sundress, she had a ring of flowers in her hair and a huge bouquet of different color flowers in her hands, her face was glowing in a big bright smile, her eyes were full of love and he let out his breath. 

Luke saw her bare toes and laughed, she smiled walking to him over the grass in her bare feet. Luke held his hand out and Lou’s hand came to his. She stood with him in front of the trestle and Luke’s heart sighed. 

“You look beautiful.” He said. 

“Thank you.” Lou said with a soft smile. “So do you.”

Luke smiled and held her hand, he looked into her gold eyes and remembered the first time he saw them, she was pissed and worried and now they were clear and bright. Jake played softer until the music stopped, Luke smiled over at him and Jake took his seat next to Heidi and Dr. D. all snuggled up together.

“Today we’re here to bring together two people who are married in their hearts.”

Luke smiled and looked at Phillip, he smiled at him and winked. 

“Luke and Louisa have asked me to keep this simple.” Phillip said. “Although legally there is not one simple thing about being a part of this family.” 

The crowd laughed and Luke giggled, Phillip had performed legal miracles for them more than once. 

Phillip shook his head with a smirk. Mickey shot his hand out and shoved at Phillip, he shot Mickey a dirty look and sighed. 

Luke smiled and looked down at his bride. 

“Luke.” Phillip said. 

“I Luke, take you Louisa to be my lawfully wedded wife.” He said. “To have and to hold from this day forward to love and to cherish, for better for worse, for richer for poorer in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live.” 

Lou smiled at him.

“And I’ll pick up my shoes from the front hallway.” He added. 

“Promise?” Lou said with a smile. 

“Promise.” He said. 

The crowd laughed.

“Louisa.” Phillip said. 

“I Louisa, take you Luke to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, to love and to cherish, for better or worse, for richer for poorer in sickness and in heath for as long as we both shall live.” 

Luke smiled at her and her eyes flashed with laughter. 

“And I promise not to eat potato chips in bed.” Lou said with a smile. 

Everyone laughed and Luke nodded. 

“That’s fair.” He said. 

“Mickey, do you have the ring?” Phillip said. 

Lou’s eyes filled with confusion, Luke smiled and turned to Mickey, Mickey handed him her ring and Luke turned around, Lou looked up at him and he lifted her left hand, he slid the band of diamonds over her finger smiling. 

They weren’t going to do a ring ceremony but he had wanted her to have a reminder of today and how much he loved her, after ten years, all the ups and downs she was everything to him and always would be. 

Lou’s eyes softened and she smiled at her hand. 

“We have to have a ring!” He said with a smile. 

Lou smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“Luke and Lou, you are officially and LEGALLY married.” Phillip said. 

Louisa laughed, Luke kissed her as her eyes danced. He pulled her in and held her close as everyone whistled and cheered. 

“I love you.” Lou whispered. 

“I love you.” He said and kissed the side of her head. 

Mikayla ran over to them as everyone stood up from their seats. 

“Yay!” Mikayla said and her hair bounced with her. “We’re married!”

“Yaaaay!” He said and picked her up, he kissed her cheek and held Lou’s hand. 

Everyone filed out of the aisles and over to the tent with tables set up under it. 

“You look so pretty.” Luke said to Mikayla. 

“I love my dress.” Mikayla said. “Auntie Amy made it.”

“She did?” He said. 

“Marjorie made this.” Lou said holding her dress out to the side. “They made all of the dresses." 

“Damn.” He said shaking his head. “I really am the stupid one.”

Lou laughed squeezing his hand. 

Luke saw Oz and Sarah at the front of all the tables, Matthew was holding Milo’s hand and he gasped and shrieked with joy. Luke froze and whipped his head around. 

Moe was running through the yard, he had a bright purple bow tie around his big neck and Tara was swearing her head off stumbling in her high heels over the grass as Moe pulled her along by his leash. 

“MOE!” Matthew called out. 

Moe bolted, Tara went over face first into the grass as the leash flew out of her hands. 

“Oh shit!” He shot out and rushed forward. 

Tara raised her head from the grass spitting dirt and grass out of her mouth. 

“I’m OK.” Tara said. 

Luke put Mikayla down and held out a hand to Tara, she put her hand in his and he pulled her up to her feet, she was covered with dirt. Mikayla wiped a hand over Tara’s dress.

“Oh no.” Mikayla said. “Your dress.” 

There was a loud crash and Luke looked up, he couldn’t see all of Moe but he could see people being thrown over and chairs flying. Moe’s head popped up and his big tongue lolled out of his mouth as he zeroed in on Matthews bright giggle. 

Mikayla slapped her hands over her face and pulled them down over her cheeks. 

A table went over three feet to the side and into a row of people, Luke grimaced waving his hands out wildly. A table cloth came off of a table and glass and flower center piece went crashing into the ground. 

Luke bared his teeth and hissed closing one eye. 

Mrs. Lombardi went backwards in her chair and Wolfgang caught her chair deftly and put her chair back up straight. 

“Nice!” He said tilting his head. 

Oz’s eyes were wide as he watched Moe wreaking havoc, he bent over and scooped up Matthew and Milo in one motion and back stepped back turning around, Luke saw him start to bolt and Matthew looked over Oz’s shoulder as Moe came thundering up to them. 

“Stop.” Matthew called out in Russian. 

Moe stopped in his tracks. 

Oz looked over his shoulder with his eyes wide. 

“Sit.” Matthew said in Russian with love and happiness in his baby voice. 

Moe plopped down his butt happily wagging his tail. 

“Good boy.” Matthew said in Russian with a big smile. 

“Oh well.” Tara said. “Why didn’t we think of that?” 

Luke wrapped his arm around Tara laughing, Lou wrapped her arm around Tara on the other side and Mikayla held her hand as she limped in her high heels. 

“Stupid frickin' dog.” Tara grumbled. “Why can’t we have a nice little dog?” 

Luke shook his head smiling. 

“But nooooo.” Tara said. “We have to get Marmaduke on amphetamines.” 

Luke and Lou giggled and Tara shot him a dirty look. Luke closed his mouth around his giggle and she smiled at him. Luke held his sister on her feet as she walked and his heart swelled, it still got to him, he had not one but two sisters, two sets of parents, a brother, a beautiful wife and daughter, he had two nephews and a gaggle of family in the Gallagher’s and Milkoviches and a whole bunch of extended family. 

For a kid who thought he was totally alone in the world, he had ended up with more love and family than he had ever dreamed possible and it all came from one single moment in his life, he had taken a leap of faith when he had met Ian. 

“Luke.” He had said quietly to Ian from his hospital bed, saying his name had changed his whole world and had led him here. 

Luke had taken another leap before the wedding with everyone’s blessing and he had blended the pieces of himself together in his name, and just like his family he had kept it as it was only adding more to what was already there. 

In his name there was everything he was, a name that he had chosen for himself when he was lost, a name that was given to him with love at birth and the names of his parents who had raised him with humor and strength. 

Everything was as it should be, he was now and forevermore Luke Michael Milkovich Gallagher and he was at peace.


End file.
